You Froze Me!
by Mafy-Snowflake
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra, te encontraste con un chico; Pero la pregunta es ¿Quien era? han pasado 4 años desde aquel suceso y te vuelves a encontrar con el mismo chico de aquella noche y ¿que pasara despues? Jack Frost x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**:3 bueno este es mi primer Fic asi que espero que les guste **

* * *

Era un frio y nevado día de invierno. Estabas tú, una niña de 12 años asomada por la ventana del cuarto y con la cara viendo al cielo, estaba nevando y estabas feliz. Sonreíste y bajaste las escaleras, tomaste tu abrigo y saliste corriendo a casa de tu mejor amiga; ya que te había invitado. Llegaste a la casa de Nicole (tu mejor amiga) y te abrió su madre.

"Hola _," dijo su mamá "entra" te invito a entrar. Entraste a la casa y diste las gracias, fuiste hacia el cuarto de tu amiga que estaba en la planta alta. Tocaste la puerta y te abrió Nicole.

"Hola _!" dijo alegre tu amiga al verte, la chica de rizos marrón y mirada azul se sentó en la cama. Sonreíste y entraste.

"¿Que hacías?" Preguntaste, sentándote en la orilla de la cama.

"estaba aquí viendo la tele" contesto. Sonreíste y se pusieron a ver la Televisión.

Paso un buen rato y Nicole se levantó y fue a la ventana y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en ella. La chica se puso a ver el paisaje nevado y bello. Te acercaste a la ventana y te recargaste en el marco.

"Que tanto vez?" Preguntaste viendo las casas cubiertas de nieve.

"Veo la obra de arte de Jack Frost" sonrió la chica

"Jack Frost?" Preguntaste. Tu amiga te volteo a ver.

"Si" dijo "es el espíritu del invierno"

"Jack Frost" dijiste. Nicole y tú platicaron hasta que anocheció. Tus padres llegaron por ti en una camioneta negra y te despediste de tu amiga. Te llevaron a casa y Corriste a tu habitación, prendiste tu Laptop y calefactor de tu cuarto y te quitaste el abrigo que traías puesto. Te sentaste en la silla de tu escritorio y abriste Google y tecleaste J-a-c-k f-r-o-s-t. Buscaste mucha información de él, encontrabas imágenes, videos, etc. Hasta que te quedaste dormida en la silla de tu escritorio. En eso, arena dorada, entro por tu ventana. Era Sandman. El hombrecillo dorado estaba creando los sueños de todos los pequeños. Después llego un chico de 17 o 18 años, con una sudadera azul y escarcha, pantalón café ajustado y piel pálida, era Jack Frost. El chico fue hasta donde estaba Sandy.

"¡Hey!" dijo feliz el joven guardián "Hola Sandy" saludo Jack sonriente. Sandy saludo con su mano y le sonrió, el chico voló a ver todo los sueños que estaba creando Sandy e iba ventana por ventana a ver a los niños lo que soñaba, hasta que llego una ventana y vio a una niña a punto de caerse de una silla, eras tú. El chico entro de golpe a tu cuarto dejando el cayado alado de tu escritorio, te tomo en brazos y te llevo a tu cama. Te recostó y te acobijo. El chico se sentó alado tuyo y cepillo tu hermoso cabello, te moviste un poco dándole la espalda al guardián. El chico sonrió, dio un pequeño suspiro y se levantó de la cama lentamente para no despertaste, pero en eso el cayado de Jack cayo en el escritorio haciendo que unos libros también cayeran. Te despertaste de golpe y viste a un chico, soltaste un grito y el voló hacia ti, tapándote la boca.

"Shhh!" Te callo el joven chico de sudadera azul. Tú, espantada te callaste. El chico lentamente quito su mano de tu boca y te miro fijamente.

"Calma" dijo tratando de calmar tu terror "no te voy a hacer nada"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntaste nerviosa, lo mirabas con un terror. El sonrió y no dijo nada. En eso, el chico tenía un poco de arena dorada guardada en el bolsillo de su sudadera y te echo un poco en la cara haciendo que te durmieras de inmediato. El chico salió de tu cuarto por la ventana y te dejo dormida.

Pasaron 4 años desde aquel encuentro entre tú y ese chico que te despertó en medio de la noche y te sigues preguntando ¿quién era?, nunca te dijo su nombre ni nada. Todo ese tiempo te has preguntado ¿quién era ese chico?

* * *

**Si lo se esta algo corto pero bueno asi creo que se empieza (creo xD) **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

**Chao Chao :3**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez! :3**

**espero que les guste este capitulo QwQ y disfrutenlo**

* * *

Era otro nevado día. Hacia frio y estabas en tu ventana, sentada en el sillón con cojines morados y azules. Dibujabas el bello paisaje blanco que estaba enfrente de ti Pero fuiste interrumpida por un golpe en tu ventana que hiso que te calleras del sillón. Abriste la ventana y era tu amiga Nicole y su hermano Nick.

"Hey rapunzel deja caer tu cabello" bromeo Nick. Te empezaste a reír y le dedicaste una sonrisa a los dos hermanos.

"Haya voy" gritaste desde tu ventana y la cerraste. Tomaste una chamarra color crema y tus botas lila y te las pusiste, bajaste las escaleras y saliste de tu casa.

"Hola _" dijo feliz tu morena amiga. La abrazaste al igual que Nick, el chico moreno con ojos verdes, gemelo de tu mejor amiga.

"¿Que hacías?" Pregunto el Nick curioso.

"Nada, dibujaba el bello paisaje" dijiste con una sonrisa.

"¿Es un muy lindo día no crees?" Sonrió Nick.

"Si muy bello" contestaste. "¿Bueno y que quieren hacer? Preguntaste.

"Bueno queremos ir al parque a caminar" dijo tu amiga señalando el enorme parque que estaba enfrente de tu casa.

"Me parece buen idea" dijiste feliz. Los mellizos te sonrieron y empezaron a caminar, tú fuiste atrás de ellos.

Recorrieron el parque platicando y riendo. Viste como los niños jugaban tirándose bolas de nieve, deslizándose con trineos y haciendo muñecos de nieve.

"¿Se acuerdan cuando jugábamos con la nieve?" Preguntaste recordando cuando eras una niña.

"Si" contesto Nick "recuerdo que enteramos los pies de Nicole en la nieve"

"Ah sí recuerdo" dijo Nicole, "recuerdo que me enteraron de los pies a la rodilla y me estaba congelando y no me querían sacar" exclamo riendo.

"Tú nos dijiste que te enteráramos" justifico Nick.

Los 3 se echaron a reír. En eso Nick tomo de golpe una bola de nieve aventándotela en la cara. Toda tu cara se llenó de fría nieve, te reíste y también tomaste una bola de nieve y la aventaste hacia Nick pero Nick tomo a Nicole como escudo y le pego la bola de nieve a ella dejándole la cara roja por el frio. Se echaron a reír y empezaron una guerra de nieve. Nicole y tu le lanzaban bolas de nieve a Nick que estaba escondido en su "refugio" que era un roble grande y blanco por la nieve. Tú y Nicole se escondían de los golpes en los juegos del parque. Todos los niños se les quedaban viendo como jugaban.

En el cielo andaba Jack Frost recorriendo todo el lugar congelando y nevando todo a su paso hasta que llego al parque en donde tú y tus amigos se bombardeaban con nieve.

"Miren esto" dijo Jack parándose en la rama de un árbol haciendo que cayera un poco de escarcha "adolescentes jugando" rio.

Nick después de un rato se rindió. Los 3 siguieron caminando riendo y platicando. Jack los seguía observando y te miro fijamente caminando con los mellizos. El chico volaba árbol en árbol viéndote, se le hacías conocida.

Los mellizos se despidieron de ti y fueron a su casa y te dejaron en el parque caminando y escuchando música. Caminaste por todo el parque hasta el atardecer. Caminaste a la orilla de la banqueta y volteaste a ver. El parque estaba cubierto de nieve blanca y sonreíste, el joven guardián sonrió al igual que tú.

"Buen trabajo Jack Frost" se dijo la chica, haciendo que Jack abriera los ojos y se emocionara.

"Ella cree en mi" dijo el chico sonriente. Cruzarte la calle y llegaste a tu casa, el joven guardián iba de tras tuyo. Abriste la puerta de tu casa y la cerraste, fuiste a tu cuarto a ver como empezaba a anochecer, era lo que más te gustaba del día, que anocheciera. Viste como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Jack, afuera de tu casa te veía desde un gran roble que había fuera en tu jardín. Anocheció y te sentaste, como siempre, en el sillón con cojines. Veías el cielo estrellado y muchas cosas llegaron a tu mente en ese momento, como la plática que tuviste con Nicole en el parque.

*Flashback*

Nick se sentó en una banca dejándolas solas a ustedes caminando. Nicole estaba callada hasta que te volteo a ver y dio un gran suspiro.

"¿Que tienes?" le preguntaste preocupada a tu amiga.

"Hable ayer con el" te dijo tu amiga subiendo la mirada.

"¿Y qué te digo?" preguntaste

"Me dice que se arrepiente de lo que te hiso" dijo tu amiga con la mirada fija a los árboles.

"Se arrepiente" bufaste "Ja" soltaste una carcajada deteniéndote "Si recuerdas lo que me hiso, cierto" dijiste algo molesta

"eso fue lo que me dijo el" exclamo tu amiga también deteniéndose y poniendo su mano en la cintura.

"Perdón" dijiste arrepentida por levantarle la voz a tu amiga. Subiste la mirada para que tu amiga no se diera cuenta de que querías llorar. "Yo sigo sin creer lo que me hiso"

Yo también" dijo tu amiga entendiendo por lo que pasabas.

*Fin del Flashback*

Tu cabeza daba vueltas con esa plática, hasta que te paraste del sillón al ver el auto de tu madre llegando. Bajaste las escaleras saltando el último escalón.

El joven guardián te perdió de vista y vio cuando salías de tu casa a abrazar a tu madre. El chico sonrió con una sonrisa quebrada. Tu tenías la suerte de poder tener una madre y el no. Entraste a tu casa y te pusiste a platicar con tu mamá de lo que había hecho en la tarde. Le platicaste de la guerra de nieve que tuviste con los mellizos. Las dos se echaron a reír y cenaron juntas, te sentías tan bien de tener la compañía de tu madre. Ella trabajaba mucho y no tenía tiempo para ti. Jack solo las miraba desde la empañada ventana de la sala hasta que tu madre se levantó de la mesa y te dio un beso en la frente dejándote sola en el comedor. El chico miro tu cara de dolor que tenías cuando tu madre se subió a su cuarto, el no comprendía porque te dolía dejar a tu madre.

"Tengo que ir a dormir" te dijiste subiendo a tu habitación. El chico subió al techo y asomo su cabeza para verte por la ventana. Llegaste a tu cuarto y sacaste tu pijama del closet, pero en eso Jack vio que te quitabas la blusa y enseguida subió su cabeza sonrojado.

"Yo no vi nada" se dijo a sí mismo, estaba sonrojado como tomate y mejor se sentó en el techo a esperar a que te cambiaras. El chico se asomó poco a poco por la ventana y vio que estabas ya con tu pijama puesta en tu computadora aburrida. El chico siguió observándote tratando de recordar quien eres, pero él no era demasiado bueno recordando. Te diste cuenta que eran las 1:30 am y apagaste tu computadora y te fuiste a acostar a tu cama. De tu cajón sacarte un papel todo arrugado y lo abriste, el chico trataba de ver que era pero no podía. Le sonreíste al papel, que tenía un dibujo de aquel chico que viste en la noche hace 4 años. Era el mismo chico que estaba asomado en tu ventana tratando de ver lo que tenía el papel. Dejaste el papel arrugado en tu buro y volteaste dándole la espalda a la ventana y te quedaste dormida. Jack espero un rato para entrar y no despertarte.

El chico abrió tu ventana y una pequeña brisa fría entro a tu cuarto haciendo que temblaras, entro y empezó a curiosear por todo el cuarto tratando de recordar quien eras. Se acercó a tu buro y tomo el papel arrugado que tanto tenía ganas de ver y se dio cuenta que en dibujo estaba el, en ese momento un pequeño flashback llego a su memoria y recordó todo lo que paso esa noche. La noche que desde los 12 años no has podido dejar de recordar. El chico se puso feliz de ver a la chica que había puesto en sus brazos cuando tenía 12 y ahora había crecido. El chico volvió a curiosear tu cuarto y encontró un pequeño aparato que hiso que sonara muy fuerte haciendo que se espantara pero en eso….

* * *

**asdfghj lo deje en tension verdad? :3**

**que pasara despues...que susedera O.O bueno lo sabran en el siguente chapter *u*Perdon si es algo corto pero el MALDITO HIJO DE FRUTA DEL WORD HASE QUE TODO SE VEA MAS LARGOOO! ¬¬  
**

**a y gracias porque tuve mi primer REVIEW! QuQ **

**Bueno tratare de actualizar continuamente y espero que les haya gustado y los veo despues**

**CHAO CHAO -inserte voz de German Garmendia aqui-**

**~*Mafy*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CREATURITAS DEL SEÑOR! -inserte voz del rubius aqui(?)- voy a responder mis hermosos reviews! QwQ **

**Deipris:**** chan chan chan! :3 YAY que bueno que te ha gustado mi fic QwQ te juro que cuando lo lei grite como loca xD. si yo de niña tampoco pude jugar en la nieve porque vivo en un lugar donde hase un super calor u.u y si AMO GERMAN *u***

**Nukarumi-Chan:****tu ya te sabes la mayoria de la historia wacha xD! **

**Sheblunar:****Gracias por darme animos QwQ! \(OuO)/**

* * *

"Hey" gritaste, haciendo que el chico se espantara y con su cayado lanzo un rayo de escarcha. El chico con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y te vio tirada en el piso. Se dio cuenta de que el rayo que lanzado te cayó a ti. Jack se hinco para examinarte y la piel la tenías fría como la nieve. Te había congelado temporalmente. El chico te cargo en sus brazos recordando lo que paso esa noche.

"que no podemos tener un encuentro decente alguna vez" dijo el joven guardián recostándote en tu cama. Te tapo hasta el cuello y tratando de hacerte entrar en calor. El chico se sentó en el sillón de tu ventana y recargo su cabeza en la ventana viendo a la luna, que al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, tú y el joven guardián dormían tranquilamente hasta que 'Pum!', un golpe hiso que Jack se despertara de inmediato. El chico al despertar, vio nieve estrellada en tu ventana. Se asomó y vio a una persona, alta, morena y de ojos verdes en tu patio, era Nick.

Nick volvió a lanzar otra bola de nieve que choco con tu ventana. En eso llego una persona igual que el solo que en mujer, era Nicole.

La chica se acercó al moreno de ojos verdes y lo tomo del hombro "ha de estar dormida" le dijo Nicole. El chico agacho la cabeza y volteo a ver a su melliza.

"Si" dijo el chico con la voz algo triste. Nicole lo abrazo y se fueron del lugar.

Jack se retiró de la ventana y vio que seguías ahí, sin hacer nada, inmóvil. Coloco su mano en una de tus mejillas y seguías fría. El chico te puso la sabana hasta el cuello.

Jack busco por todo tu cuarto, buscando algo para que entraras en calor. Busco y busco y no encontraba nada hasta que vio un pequeño aparato en tu tocador. El chico lo tomo y vio un botón rojo que decía 'On/Off', el chico apretó el botón y se escuchó un sonido que índico que tu calefactor se había prendido. Minutos después se sintió algo de calor en tu cuarto y se empezó a derretir la escarcha que tenías en la piel. El joven guardián volvió a poner su mano en tu mejilla y te sintió menos fría y algo húmeda por la escarcha derritiéndose.

Tiempo más tarde, estabas prácticamente casi descongelada. El peliblanco se sentó en el sillón de tu ventana y empezó a hacer figuras en ella con su escarcha. Paso el rato y ninguna señal de movimiento hacia tu cuerpo. Hasta que por fin, te empezaste a mover.

Abriste los ojos y viste que estabas en tu cama acostada, con la sabana hasta el cuello y el calefactor prendido. Te sentaste en tu cama y te sentiste algo humedad. Pasaste las manos por tus brazos y estaban algo mojados, como si te hubieras metido a bañar. Volteaste a ver a la ventana y estaba el joven guardián dormido. Te espantaste al ver alguien ahí y te paraste a ver quién era. Te acercaste y te diste cuenta de que era el mismo chico que se apareció en tu cuarto hace 4 años atrás. Estabas ahí, parada observando al peliblanco dormir, hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente y te vio por fin parada enfrente de él. Sonrió y se paró, tu sorprendida no sabías que hacer.

"Quién eres?" Preguntaste asustada viendo al peliblanco.

"Bueno, yo soy..." se detuvo y suspiro "Soy Jack Frost" dijo.

Lo viste y salió una carcajada de tu boca "Jajaja!" Reías por la gran estupidez que había dicho el peliblanco "si y yo soy el hada de los dientes" dijiste sarcásticamente, riendo sin parar.

El joven guardián te miro algo molesto por tu burla hacia él. "No me crees?" Pregunto molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

"Claro que no te creo" dijiste en un tono burlón. El guardián se cruzó de brazos y empezó a flotar. Tus ojos se abrieron al ver que el peliblanco flotaba. "Estas flotando?" Preguntaste asombrada.

El chico sonrió, junto sus manos y las puso enfrente de su barbilla y dio un soplido que hiso que nieve apareciera de su mano. El chico aventó la nieve y cayó en ti y en gran parte de tu cama. Sonreíste asombrada al ver que caía nieve en tu cuarto y volteaste a ver al chico que estaba recargado en su cayado sonriéndote.

"Eres..."

"Jack Frost" termino el joven guardián.

"Es asombroso" dijiste asombrada al ver que tenías al espíritu del invierno enfrente de ti. "Espera"

"Que?" Contesto

"Entonces tu eres el chico que se me apareció aquí en mi cuarto hace 4 años?" preguntaste recordando aquella noche en la que apareció en tu cuarto. El joven guardián asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Y cuanto he estado dormida?"

"Hmm…" dijo Jack contando en la mente cuanto te habías dormido. Te había congelado como a las 3:00 Am y eran las 5:00 pm. "llevas como 14 horas dormida".

Abriste los ojos sorprendida al escuchar cuantas horas te habías dormido y suspiraste, "vaya, si que me tarde en descongelar"

"si" rio el chico.

En eso el tono de tu celular sonó. Corriste a tomar tu celular y deslizaste tu dedo por la pantalla táctil y contestaste. "Bueno?" dijiste al contestar la llamada. Te quedaste callada un momento y colgaste. Jack solo te miraba como estabas parada con el celular en la mano.

"Que paso?" te miro preocupado el joven guardián. Un silencio enorme inundo tu cuarto hasta que tu celular volvió a sonar. Lo aventaste a tu cama y saliste de tu cuarto al baño dejando a Jack en tu cuarto solo. El chico tomo tu celular y leyó lo que decía la pantalla. "Alex" se dijo. Regresaste a tu cuarto y viste al chico con el celular en mano.

"Que haces con mi celular?" le preguntaste molesta, el guardián se asustó al escuchar tu voz enfadada.

"Perdón, es que te llama un tal 'Alex'" dijo dándote al celular. Lo volviste a aventar a tu cama furiosa y te fuiste a sentar al escritorio donde estaba tu Laptop morada y la abriste. El joven guardián estaba parado alado tuyo viendo como usabas tu computadora. "Y que es este aparato raro?" pregunto curioso.

"No sabes qué es esto!?" preguntaste exclamando

"No" dijo el chico "Tengo 318 años así que no sé qué es esto"

"Es una computadora y …" paraste luego lo volteaste a ver con una mirada extraña "318?"

"Si" dijo, lo miraste sorprendida por su edad y volviste a ver la pantalla de tu computadora. El joven guardián miraba junto contigo la pantalla de tu computadora y vio que dabas clics y tecleabas.

"Pásame ese cable por favor" señalaste a un cable negro que estaba en el suelo. El joven guardián se agacho a recogerlo y acto después te lo dio. "Gracias" dijiste y conectaste a tu computadora el extraño cable negro. En eso el chico siguió el cable negro y paraba en donde estaba tu estéreo y empezó a sonar, lo que hiso que el chico se espantara de golpe. Empezó a sonar a todo volumen 'Bangaran' de Skrillex, lo que hiso que Jack se tapara los oídos.

"Puedes bajarle el volumen a eso" decía el chico casi gritándote.

"Que?" dijiste al no poder escuchar lo que dijo el joven guardián.

"Que le bajes el volumen a esa cosa!" grito

En eso le bajaste el volumen al estéreo desde tu computadora y lo volteaste a ver. "Que cosa?" preguntaste. El chico te miro algo molesto y se dio un leve manotazo en la frente.

"Ya nada" dijo

Seguiste escuchando música con un volumen un poco más bajo, mientras Jack estaba aburrido acostado en tu cama tirando y cachando una bola de nieve.

"Estoy aburrido" dijo desapareciendo la bola de nieve y sentándose en tu cama. No dijiste nada y seguías viendo la pantalla de tu laptop. En eso el peliblanco sonrió pícaramente y apareció una bola de nieve y te la aventó a la cabeza.

"AUCH!" exclamaste al sentir la bola de nievo golpeando tu cabeza. Volteaste a ver enfadada a Jack y el te sonrió.

"Eso fue divertido" dijo riéndose.

"No, no lo fue" dijiste enfadada quitándote la nieve de la cabeza. Te levantaste y viste que ya era de noche. "No tienes cosas que hacer?" Le preguntaste al guardián.

"La verdad, no" se recargo en su cayado viéndote. Gruñiste.

En eso escuchaste el claxon de un coche pitando. Era tu madre. Sonreíste y fuste corriendo abajo, el joven guardián bajo volando detrás de ti y abriste la puerta de tu casa. Viste salir a tu madre del auto y fuiste a abrasarla. Jack se recargo en el marco de la puerta, mientras te veía abrasando a tu madre.

En eso lo viste parado ahí y trataste de hacer señas, de que se escondiera para que tu madre no lo viera. El entendió pero siguió parado ahí; él sabía que tu madre no podría verlo ya que no creía en el.

Estabas preocupada, le hacías señales para que se encendiera y no te hacia caso. Tu madre te soltó y te miro rara.

"Que tienes cariño?" Pregunto tu madre al ver tu extraño comportamiento.

"Nada" sonreíste. Tu madre fue a la cajuela a buscar las bolsas de las compras que había hecho antes de llegar a casa. Te quedaste parada enfrente de tu pórtico viendo a Jack. "Escóndete idiota que mi madre te puede ver" mascullaste. El chico te miro ingenuamente y solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No puede" contesto el peliblanco y frunciste el ceño.

Tu madre cerró la cajuela y te pidió ayuda para que cargaras algunas bolsas del supermercado. Trataste de que no viera el marco de la puerta donde estaba recargado Jack pero tu intento fallo. Pero tu madre no noto la presencia del joven guardián en el marco de la puerta. Quedaste algo confundida, 'porque tu madre no vio a Jack recargado ahí?'. Entraste a tu casa y te siguió el joven guardián. Cerraste la puerta y fuiste a la cocina donde estaba tu madre. Seguías confundida por lo sucedido y diste un breve suspiro.

"Que tienes cariño?" Te pregunto tu madre preocupada al ver tu cara. La viste directamente a los ojos.

"Nada, solo algo cansada" dijiste con poco aliento.

"Bueno espero que la cena te quite lo cansado" dijo tu madre sonriente tratando de quitarte el 'cansancio' que traías encima.

De un cajón de la cocina tomaste unos platos y los pusiste en la mesa del comedor. Acto siguiente pusiste los tenedores y cuchillos. Tu madre llevo la sartén al comedor y puso un trozo de carne en tu plato y luego puso uno en su plato. Tu madre llevo la sartén a la cocina y trajo una jarra de _(tu bebida favorita). Se sentaron a comer y platicaban de cualquier cosa, en ese momento te olvidaste de Jack por completo. Mientras tanto, el joven guardián veía desde la sala de tu casa, como disfrutabas estar con tu madre. El chico bajo la mirada y camino hacia las escaleras de la sala y las subió volando. El chico se dirigió a tu cuarto y abrió la puerta. Se fue a sentar al pie de la cama y vio como una clase de pantalla en la esquina de tu cuarto, era tu televisión. El chico había visto una parecida en el cuarto de Jamie. Ya sabía más o menos como usarla.

Busco el control remoto del televisor, pero no lo encontraba. "Donde esta esa cosa?" Dijo refiriéndose al control hasta que por fin lo vio que estaba en un estante de tu pared. Lo tomo y prendió el televisor. Busco alguna cosa que ver y encontró una película que ya había visto con Jamie.

En eso, subiste y te encontraste a Jack, acostado en tu cama viendo la televisión.

"Sabes usar una televisión?" Preguntaste sorprendida.

"Si, me enseñaron"

"Quien?"

"Un niño llamado Jamie" dijo el joven guardián sonriendo y recordando a Jamie.

Sonreíste y te acostaste alado de él. Le arrebataste el control de la televisión y le cambiaste al canal.

"Oye!" Exclamo molesto el joven guardián. No le hiciste caso y cambiaste los canales hasta que encontraste una película.

"Genial" te dijiste viendo el título de la película que estaban pasando en el canal.

"Actividad Paranormal 4" dijo Jack leyendo el título. "De que se trata?" Pregunto.

"Vela" dijiste señalándole la pantalla para que viera la película.

Los 2 veían la película aterrorizados al ver los sucesos paranormales. Jack recordaba el miedo que tenía cuando estaba en la guarida de Pitch. En eso tú, para asustar al chico, cerraste los ojos para disimular que estabas dormida y el chico te vio tiernamente pero todo se arruino cuando abriste los ojos de golpe y soltaste un rugido que hiso que se espantara Jack y cayera de la cama. Te empezaste a reír como loca viendo tirado en el suelo al joven guardián.

El chico se levantó medio enfadado y te miro enojado. "Que tiene de divertido?"

"Todo" seguiste riendo. El chico no pudo contener la risa y se puso a reír junto a ti. Viste la hora y eran las 10:00 pm. "Tengo que dormir" dijiste bostezando y estirando tus brazos.

"Por?" Pregunto

"Mañana es lunes"

"Y?

"Tengo que ir a la escuela"

"Escuela?"

"Si, que nunca fuiste a una?" Preguntaste, el chico se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

"No se" respondió "no recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada"

"Vida pasada?"

"Si" dio el joven guardián. "Antes de ser Jack Frost yo era un chico común y corriente"

"Wow" dijiste al oír lo que te dijo. El chico se paró y fue a tu ventana. La abrió y al ver eso quisiste detenerlo pero no lo hiciste.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntaste algo triste.

"Voy a rondar por ahí"

"Regresaras?" Preguntaste

"Claro que regresare, no te desharás de mi fácilmente" contesto, eso hiso que dibujaras una sonrisa en tu rostro. "Y otra cosa, nunca me dijiste tu nombre"

"Soy _" sonreíste

En eso el chico sonrió y salió volando por tu ventana. La fuiste a cerrar y viste al joven guardián volando contento haciendo nieve. Sonreíste y fuiste a acostarte a tu cama y quedaste profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Largo? **

**si lo se xD (otra cosita si tengo errores ortograficos diganme y yo los corrijos(no soy buena en ortografia))**

**espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar mañana *u* y gracias encerio grecias por los review y favs y todo eso**

**Review?**

**~*Mafy*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**OLA K ASE? LEYENO FANFIC O KE ASE? XD!**

**BUENO PERDON SI ACTUALIZE ALGO TARDE PERO LA ESCUELA ME ODIA -.- MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN DE INFO Y ESTA ALGO DIFICIL (Y YO AQUI SUBIENDO FANFIC DE LUGAR DE ESTUDIAR XD)**

**a y gracias a la gente que a agregado a FAV mi pequeño y wacho fanfic y gracias a los que me dejaron review :3 **

* * *

La alarma de tu celular sonó y lo apágate sacando tu mano de la cobija. Diste un quejido y te quitaste la sabana encima. Abriste los ojos y viste al joven guardián dormido en el sillón de tu ventana.

"Hey" gritaste despertando al chico de golpe. "Quien te invito a dormir?" Preguntaste con las manos en la cadera.

"Tú me dijiste que podía regresar"

"Si, pero no a dormir"

"No especificaste" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Gruñiste enojada y le abriste la puerta al joven guardián para que saliera.

"Ahora quieres que me vaya?"

"No, solo quiero que salgas para poder cambiarme"

"Está bien" dijo el chico enfadado, salió de tu cuarto y te dejo sola para que tuvieras tu privacidad.

Mientras el joven guardián estaba fuera de tu cuarto, tomaste de tu coser una blusa de manga corta color blanco y con patrón de flores violetas, te pusiste un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y tomaste tu abrigo color lila.

Saliste de tu cuarto y viste al chico sentado en el barandal de las escaleras esperándote.

"Tardaste" dijo enojado por hacerlo esperar.

"Perdón" contestaste. En eso salió tu madre y te vio parada hablando con alguien pero ella no veía con quien hablabas.

"Cariño" dijo con voz dulce y en eso la volteaste a ver. "Con quien hablabas?" Pregunto confundida. En eso tomaste tu celular sin que tu madre se diera cuenta y te lo pusiste en la oreja para que creyera que hablabas por el celular.

"Te hablo más tarde" le dijiste al celular. "Perdón madre, estaba hablando con Nicole" dijiste guardando el celular en el bolsillo. "Que paso mamá?"

"Nada, solo venía a despedirme "dijo tu madre, se acercó a ti y te dio un abrazo. Respondiste y el chico solo las veía desde donde estaba.

"Bueno, ya me voy" dijiste despidiéndote de tu madre. Le hesite una seña a Jack para que viniera contigo. Saliste de tu casa y bajaste los escaloncitos del pórtico. El joven guardián iba flotando a tu lado. Un silencio los invadía, ninguno de los 2 sabia de que hablar hasta que decidiste romper el silencio.

"Y que hiciste mientras dormía?"

"Bueno" empezó el chico a contar todo lo que hiso antes de que despertarás, primero fue a dar una vuelta por todo el lugar congelando y nevando todo a su paso, después fue a Rusia a llenarlo de nieve y después llego a tu cuarto a verte dormir hasta que le gano el cansancio y quedo dormido.

En eso te diste cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la escuela, diste un quejido y entraste a ella. Llegaste a tu salón junto con el peliblanco y te sentaste en tu lugar que estaba hasta atrás en una esquina Y tenías la ventana a un lado. Jack solo se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente.

"Y que hacen aquí?" Pregunto Jack curioso de saber que hacías en la escuela.

"Bueno, aquí venimos a 'aprender'" dijiste haciendo unas comillas con tus dedos. El chico sonrió y vio a un chico entrar por la puerta del salón. Volteaste a ver al chico y abriste los ojos como platos al ver el chico que había entrado. Tomaste tus cosas y te levantaste de golpe de tu silla. El chico miro como te levantabas y te dirigías molesta a la puerta, pero en eso el chico que había entrado fue hacia ti y te sujeto del brazo.

"Suéltame" mascullaste molesta.

"No!" Grito el chico. Jack se levantó al ver que no te soltaba.

"Suéltame Alex!" Gritaste. El chico te jalo del brazo y te azoto contra la pared tomándote de los hombros.

"No!" Volvió a gritar "no te dejare hasta que me escuches!" Subió el tono de si grave voz. En eso el joven guardián vio el acto del chico y golpeo su bastón contra el suelo, haciendo una ráfaga de aire que hiso que Alex saliera volando. Cayó y saliste corriendo del salón como loca. Jack trato de seguirte pero te perdió mientras corrías por el pasillo.

Corriste por el pasillo donde estaban los locker y fuiste al tuyo. Golpeaste con tus puños el locker tratando de sacar la rabia que tenías dentro. Recargaste tu espalda con el locker y te fuiste deslizando lentamente hasta que quedaste sentada con las piernas flexionadas.

Jack te seguía buscando por toda la escuela. Pasillo por pasillo fue revisado por el joven guardián hasta que te encontró sentada y con las piernas flexionadas. Voló rápidamente hacia ti y llego a abrasarte.

"Que paso?" Dijo preocupado por ti.

"No, nada" negaste aunque sabias que nada estaba bien. El chico se separó de ti y subió tu cara para que lo vieras a los ojos.

"Quien era ese imbécil?" Pregunto enojado

"Era..." tragaste saliva "era Alex" dijiste con voz queda.

"Y porque te hiso eso?'

Suspiraste y no dijiste ni una sola palabra.

"Dime" dijo el chico tiernamente. Lo miraste a los ojos y volviste a esconderte entre tus piernas. El chico bajo tus piernas y subió tu rostro para verte "Dime" volvió a decir. "Confía en mi"

"Está bien" suspiraste. "Alex era mi..." paraste e inhalaste "era mi novio"

El chico abrió los ojos y siguió escuchándote atentamente.

"Y bueno, yo..."

"Tu?"

"Yo rompí con el"

"Porque?"

"Por qué..." volviste a callar al escuchar una voz conocida.

"_!" Gritaban por el pasillo hasta que viste que era Nicole buscándote. "_!" Grito al verte sentada en el suelo y Corrió hacia ti a abrazarte.

"Calma estoy bien" trataste de tranquilizar a tu rizada amiga.

"Maldito Alex" maldijo al chico que un día había sido tu novio.

El joven guardián se retiró dejándote sola con tu amiga. El peliblanco seguía sin saber que era lo que pasaba, porqué habías roto con Alex?

* * *

"Es un..." dijo la voz furiosa de Nick al escuchar lo que te hiso en la mañana tu ex-novio.

"Calma" dijiste tratando de tranquilizar a Nick

"Como quieres que me calme" dijo furioso el chico de rizos cafés y mirada verde.

"Calma Nick, baja la voz que estamos en la biblioteca"

"Está bien" dijo el chico con voz baja. Nick y tú hablaron todo el receso sobre lo que sucedió en la mañana hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del tiempo libre y tenían que regresar al salón.

Sonó el timbre de la escuela que anunciaba la salida de clases. Tomaste tus cosas y fuiste a la salida de la escuela en donde te esperaba Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hey!" dijo el chico llamando tu atención. Solo lo miraste, sonreíste y caminaste hacia el.

"Hola" susurraste para que nadie escuchara.

"Nos vamos?"

"Claro" volviste a susurrar. Se fueron del lugar y caminaron por la acera.

"Y que hiciste mientras yo no estaba?" preguntó el joven guardián caminando alado tuyo cargando en sus hombros el largo cayado que tenía.

"Nada interesante" dijiste "solo anotar apuntes, tomar descansos etcétera, y tu?"

"Fui al Polo Norte a ver a unos amigos" dijo con tranquilidad el joven guardián, pero cuando dijo 'Polo Norte' te sorprendiste.

"Polo Norte?" preguntaste. El chico te volteo a ver y te sonrió.

"Si, Polo Norte, ahí vive un viejo amigo"

"Quien?" preguntaste curiosa de quien era ese 'amigo'

"Ahora ya se porque dicen que las mujeres son chismosas" bufo el chico

"Hey" dijiste enfadada por lo que dijo "Yo no soy chismosa" dijiste y le diste un golpe en el hombro con tu puño.

"Ala no me voy a morir con tu golpe" dijo sarcásticamente el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro que le golpeaste "Voy a morir desangrado" siguió diciendo.

"Eres molesto, sabias?" dijiste molesta, en eso el chico te volteo a ver con una ceja fruncida

"eres enojona, sabias?" dijo regresándote lo que le dijiste. Soltaste un gruñido y caminaste más rápido.

Llegaste a tu casa y aventaste al sofá tu mochila. Fuiste a la cocina a ver que había de comer y tomaste una caja de comida china que tenía 3 días ahí. Jack estaba rondando por tu casa hasta que vio una pequeña nota en la mesita de centro de la sala.

"¿_ qué es esto?" preguntó el joven guardián hiendo a donde estabas y entregándote el papel

Tomaste el papelito que te entrego el joven guardián y lo leíste en voz alta. "Querida _: Perdón pero hoy tuve que irme de viaje por el trabajo. Mañana en la noche regreso. Con cariños tu mamá" al terminar de leer la nota la tiraste a la basura y subiste con la cajita de comida china a tu cuarto. El joven guardián te siguió pero cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto antes de que el entrara.

"Oye!" grito del otro lado de la puerta el peliblanco "Déjame entrar!" exclamo. El chico empezó a golpear tu puerta y eso te empezó a molestar.

"Ya vete!" gritaste desde adentro. El chico dejo de tocar la puerta pero una idea se le vino a la mente. Bajo las escaleras, salió de tu casa y voló hacia tu ventana lo cual abrió de golpe y entro a tu cuarto.

"Te dije que te vayas!" le gritaste, el chico te miro algo triste por el modo en que le hablaste.

"Este bien pero cuando quieras mi presencia solo grítame" dijo el chico y se fue volando por la ventana. Te arrepentiste por haberle gritado al pobre chico que solo quería está contigo y tú lo menospreciabas. Deseaste volver a tenerlo a tu lado, haciéndote compañía, poder enojarte y que él se riera de eso.

Mientras tanto, Jack volaba por el Polo Norte, donde vivía si amigo y guardián del asombro, Norte.

Llego al gran y hermoso taller donde había juguetes de todo tipo, colores y tamaños. Jack paseaba por todo el lugar hasta que encontró a su rechoncho amigo Norte.

"Hola Norte" dijo el chico saludado al gordito de traje rojo y tatuajes en los grandes brazos

"Hola Jack" dijo sonriente el gordito, "Que haces por aquí?" pregunto alegre.

"solo quería a venir a visitarte" aclaro el chico. Norte sonrió y lo llevo a dar la vuelta por todo el taller.

"Y ¿cómo te ha ido Jack?, ¿has conocido a alguien?" pregunto, Jack al escuchar que si había conocido a alguien lo primero que pensó fue en ti.

"Si" dijo mascullando con voz bajita y rascándose la cabeza

"Enserio, y ¿quién es?" preguntó el gordito lleno de alegría de que Jack conociera a alguien.

"Era una chica, se llama _ tiene como 16-17 años"

"Una chica eh?" dijo el gordito con sonrisa pícara viendo a Jack, lo que hiso que el joven se sonrojara. "Y ¿cómo era?" pregunto Norte a Jack

"Bueno, tiene el cabello color (c/c), tiene unos ojos color (c/o) y es muy bonita" dijo el joven guardián al gordito de traje rojo y barbón. Pero la sonrisa que tenía Jack desapareció

"Que tienes?" pregunto Norte al ver el cambio de expresión del joven guardián

"No se" dijo serio y algo triste al mismo tiempo "Ella es algo…bipolar"

"Porque lo dices?" dijo Norte sentando a Jack en un sillón rojo y esponjoso

"Porque cuando esta con su madre es muy feliz pero se va y ella se pone depresiva"

"Y porque no le preguntas?" dijo sabiamente el gordito con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Voy a intentarlo" dijo el guardián con la cara mirando al suelo

"y porque no vas ahora!?" dijo exclamando el gordito levantándose del sillón rojo

"Tienes razón Norte" dijo Jack levantándose del sillón. "Te veo después!" dijo el chico saliendo por una ventana y volando hasta tu casa.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y creo que actualizare hasta el viernes :3 hasi que no me maten y los veo el proximo VIERNES CHAO CHAO(?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Si talvez les dije que hiba subir hasta el viernes pero como los quiero mucho les dejo este capitulini! :D**

* * *

Jack llego a tu cuarto y te encontró sentada en el piso con las rodillas flexionada y con la cara escondida en ellas. Entro por la ventana y camino lentamente hacia ti pero en eso sintió como tu lo jalaste y lo acercaste a ti, abrazándolo. El chico estaba estupefacto de la reacción que tuviste hacia él.

"No me dejes" dijiste con la voz queda. El chico dejo el cayado en el suelo y te abrazo igual.

"Claro que no lo haré" dijo el chico suspirando. En eso te soltaste a llorar. El chico no sabía qué hacer para parar tus lágrimas, solo se sentó contigo en el suelo y te recargo en su pecho tratando de consolarte. "Calma, yo estaré contigo"

"Jack"

"¿Que?"

"Perdón"

"¿Por qué me pides perdón?

"Porque fui una estúpida al echarte de aquí"

"Calma, no pasa nada" dijo el chico calmando tu llanto. El joven guardián limpio con su mano tus lágrimas, te paro del suelo y te llevo caminando a tu cama; te sentó en ella y él se sentó alado tuyo. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Pregunto el joven guardián.

"Claro"

"Porque cuando estas con tu mamá eres..."

"Feliz y cuando no está ella triste?" Terminaste la pregunta. El chico asintió con la cabeza diciendo que era correcto lo que dijiste.

"Bueno te contare..." te detuviste y tomaste un suspiro "desde que tengo 11 mi padre se divorció de mi madre y él se fue y me dejo con mi mamá y desde ese entonces mi madre trabaja todo los días y viaja demasiado dejándome sola"

"Pero y tus amigos? No te invitan a salir?"

"Si" contestaste bajando la mirada

"Entonces?"

"Entonces qué?"

"¿Porque te sientes sola?" Pregunto el peliblanco viéndote. En eso te encogiste de hombros y no sabías exactamente la razón de tu 'soledad'. "Bueno y te puedo hacer otra pregunta?"

"Si" asentiste

"¿Porque terminaste con Alex?" Pregunto el guardián haciendo que te sintieras algo incomoda. "Nunca me terminaste de decir"

"El..." te detuviste y se te hiso un nudo en la garganta "me lo encontré besándose con otra chica" dijiste y una lágrima salió de tu ojo y cayo por tu mejilla.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo el joven guardián dándote un abrazo. Sonreíste al sentir el cuerpo del joven guardián abrazando el tuyo.

"Gracias Jack" dijiste dulcemente respondiendo el abrazo y limpiándote la lagrima.

"De nada _" dijo el joven guardián separando tu cuerpo del suyo y tomándote de los hombros "¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?!

"Seria genial" contestaste y tomaste tu abrigo y tus botas y te las pusiste y bajaste con el joven guardián saliendo de tu casa.

Cruzaron la calle que separaba el parque de tu casa y se pusieron a caminar por todo el parque. Te pusiste tus audífonos y subiste el volumen a tu IPod. El joven guardián caminaba alado tuyo y solo escuchaba el poco sonido que salía del audífono.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto el joven guardián observando el audífono blanco que estaba en tu oreja izquierda pero no escuchaste lo que había dicho "Hey" grito el joven guardián dándote un golpecito en la cabeza. Sentiste el golpe y te quitaste el audífono.

"Eh?" Dijiste mirándolo molesta al joven guardián "porque me pegas?" Reclamaste.

"Quítate esas cosas!" Exclamo Jack arrebatándote los audífonos, desconectándolos y tirándolos a la nieve.

"Hey!" Exclamaste y fuiste a buscar tus audífonos a la nieve. Los encontraste y los limpiaste con tu abrigo para quitarles la nieve que tenían.

"Hazme caso!" Te dijo enfadado el joven guardián arrebatándote otra vez los audífonos y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Trataste de meter tu mano en su bolsillo pero te dio un manotazo para que quitaras tu mano. "No te los voy a dar"

"Porque!?" Contestaste enfadada. El joven guardián siguió su camino tranquilo y con tus audífonos en mano. Fuiste atrás de él y el apresuro el paso. Caminaste más rápido para alcanzarlo pero en eso Jack se echó a correr riendo. Tu solo ibas detrás del enojada corriendo.

"Jack!" Gritaste tratando de que el chico dejara de correr pero no funciono. "JACK FROST!" Volviste a gritar. En eso te agachaste, tomaste un poco de nieve y la hiciste bolita tirándosela al joven guardián. La bola de nieve cayó en su blanco y despeinado cabello haciendo que volteara a verte de reojo.

"No debiste hacer eso" dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Tomo una bola de nieve y te la aventó en la cara.

"Hey!" Exclamaste "¿¡porque hiciste eso!?"

"Tu empezaste" justifico el peliblanco. Tomaste otra vez un poco de nieve y se la aventaste. El chico igual te tiro nieve y empezaron una Guerra de Nieve. Se tiraban nieve como locos, lo atacabas y él te la regresaba, era tan divertido estar con Jack que se te olvido todo.

"¡Hey cuidado!" grito el chico al ver que te ibas a tropezar con la raíz de un árbol sobresalido de la nieve pero fue demasiado tarde. Te tropezaste y caíste de espalda pero de lugar de que te dolerá te empezaste a reír. Jack fue volando hacia ti y vio que no podías controlar la risa "¿Estas bien?" preguntó el chico pero no contestaste nada por reírte "Enserio no te pegaste muy duro? "Dijo el joven guardián algo asustado pero te empezaste a tranquilizar y respírate.

"Si estoy bien" contestaste todavía sin aire de las risas y carcajadas que tenías tirada en la nieve. Jack te ayudo a levantarte y te sacudiste la nieve que tenías encima.

"Toma" dijo Jack dándote los audífonos que te había arrebatado hace rato. Los tomaste y los guardaste en tu bolsillo.

"Gracias" agradeciste al joven guardián por darte tus audífonos. Jack y tú caminaron por todo el parque hablando y hablando por un buen rato.

"Tengo hambre" susurraste tocándote el estómago y el joven guardián te miro.

"Que tienes _?" pregunto preocupado al ver que ponías tu mano delicadamente en tu estómago.

"Nada, solo tengo hambre" dijiste tocando de nuevo tu estómago. El chico busco con la mirada comida y vio a un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos cerrados apunto de comerse un Hot Dog. Jack voló tan rápido como pudo y le quito el Hot Dog haciendo que solo mordiera su lengua. El joven guardián voló hacia ti dándote el Hot Dog que le había arrebatado al pobre chico.

"Toma" te dio el Hot Dog, sonreíste y le diste una pequeña mordida.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" preguntaste, el chico paso su mano por su despeinado y blanco cabello y sonrió

"se lo quite a un chico" dijo tranquilo el joven guardián, ya ibas a dar la segunda mordida pero al escuchar eso frunciste el ceño.

"¿Se lo quitaste a alguien?"

"Tú solo come" dijo en joven guardián metiendo el Hot Dog a tu boca. Te lo terminaste de comer y regresaron a tu casa. "Y ¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó el joven guardián volando por tu sala.

"¿Quieres ver una película?"

"Claro" asintió el joven guardián subiendo a tu cuarto al igual que tu. Tomaste tu cajón de películas y empezaste a buscar.

"Quieres ver esta?" le preguntaste al joven guardián sacando de tu cajón una película. Se la diste para que pudiera ver qué película era.

"_Más Allá Del Cielo_" dijo el joven guardián leyendo la portada de la caja de la película, sonrió y asintió. Pusiste el disco en el DVD y te acostaste en tu cama. El joven guardián se acostó alado tuyo, La película empezó y Jack la veía atentamente.

"_Charlie no me dejes_" dijo el niño de la película, tu solo llorabas al ver la triste escena del choque y el niño muriendo y gritándole a su hermano. Jack te volteo a ver y te vio chillar, se acercó a ti y te abrazo consolándote. "_Lo prometo_" dijo el muchacho de la pantalla. Tú seguías llorando tratando de no ver la película y Jack veía triste esa escena. "_Sam!_" se escuchaban los gritos del joven en la película.

Siguieron viendo la película hasta que acabo. Tenías morados los ojos de tanto llorar al ver esa hermosa película.

"Que triste película" dijo el joven guardián parándose de tu cama.

"Lo sé" dijiste triste, también te paraste de la cama y sacaste del DVD la película, poniéndola en la caja que le correspondía. "Tengo que dormir" dijiste tomando tu pijama y abriendo la puerta para que el joven guardián se saliera. El chico te miro serio y se salió del cuarto. Te cambiaste y dejaste entrar al Jack a tu cuarto y te acostaste en tu cama acobijándote. Jack se paró enfrente de la ventana viendo a la luna, tu solo lo veías ahí parado haciendo nada.

"¿Te vas a ir?" preguntaste algo triste, el joven guardián te volteo a ver y sonrió.

"No te voy a dejar" dijo haciendo que se te dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro. El joven guardián dejo su cayado alado de tu ventana y se acosó alado tuyo. Jack pego tu cabeza a su pecho poniendo su barbilla en tu coronilla. Te sonrojaste y cerraste los ojos.

"Buenas noches Jack" dijiste haciendo que el joven guardián sonriera.

"Buenas noches _"

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me inspire demasiado cuando estaba viendo Mas Alla Del Cielo xD! **

**maldita pelicula PORQUE ME HACES LLORAR! QnQ pero me encanta el sensual protagonista *u***

**bueno talvez el fin de semana actualize hasi que los veo asta el sabado o domingo :D**

**A y si no dejan Review no les dare Cupcakes hechos por mi! :D *con una Bandeja llena de cupcakes*** **haha no se crean =w= **

**CHAO CHAO!**

**~*Mafy!*~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ALOHA! :D**_

**Bueno ya porfin subi capitulini y me estoy muriendo de sueño ya que son las 12 (si me duermo temprano xD) **

**Vanessa Frost:**** aww gracias, lo se esa pelicula esta para chillar QnQ y toma tu hermoso cupcake hecho por las hermosas manos de esta chavita xD**

**Nessa Frost:**** gracias por leer mi pequeño y wacho fanfic hasi que toma -le da un cupcake- **

**Deipris:**** aww gracias por tu lindo review! y si te obligo a ver esa hermosa pelicula que moriar llorando QoQ y toma ^^ tu hermoso cupcake -le da cupcake-**

**EmmaMason13:**** Aww! gracias gracias encerio muchas gracias! y no porfavor no mueres QoQ ya actualize hasi que no mueras! -le da un cupcake- toma tu cupcake hecho con musho amor :D**

**Nukarumi-Chan:**** lo se! igual que la creadora xD ntc, y si te di spoilers de la peli xD -le da un cupcake- toma tu cupcake :D**

**Sheblunar:**** siii! ya luego empieza lo bueno xD pero gracias por seguirme y alentarme desde que subi mi lindo y pequeño fanfic ~(^.^)~**

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del salón, estabas en clase de biología aburrida dibujando garabatos atrás de tu libreta. La maestra explicaba su tema pero no le prestabas la mínima atención, solo podías pensar en algo y ese algo tenía nombre, 'Jack Frost'. No parabas de pensar en él se chico que te hacía sentir bien, te hacía sentir libre y con compañía, por primera vez sentiste eso, él era especial para ti.

Sonó el timbre de salida y caminaste por el pasillo de los locker, ahí estaba Nicole esperando a que llegaras.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" pregunto tu rizada amiga caminando hacia ti.

"No gracias Nicole, tengo cosas que hacer" dijiste. Las últimas semanas te ibas caminando con la compañía del joven guardián que te esperaba bajo al viejo roble que estaba en el patio frontal de la escuela

"No importa, te veo después" dijo tu amiga despidiéndose con un abrazo. Se fue caminando, dejándote sola en el pasillo. Momentos después saliste de la escuela y viste un bulto en viejo roble, sabias que era Jack ahí parado esperándote.

"Jack" exclamaste hiendo hacia el viejo roble lleno de nieve. El bulto no respondió nada pero poco a poco salió de la sombra que creaban las hojas y ramas. Abriste los ojos como platos y quedaste paralizada al ver que no era Jack el bulto negro, era Alex.

"¿Quién es ese tal 'Jack'?" pregunto molesto el pelinegro. Mientas el caminaba hacia ti tu caminabas para atrás para que no se acercaba a ti. En ese momento tenías miedo de lo que te hiciera. "CONTESTAME, QUIEN ES JACK?" grito Alex haciendo que calleras de espalda y calleras en un arbusto. Sentiste tu corazón latir por cien y respiraste el doble de rápido. Tenías miedo del muchacho que según tú él te amaba. "CONTESTAME!" exclamo Alex.

"Es…un amigo" dijiste asustada por el tono de voz de Alex.

"Un amigo eh?" dijo furioso, Alex pasó su mano por tu mejilla pero le diste un manotazo para que te dejara en paz. En eso te tomo del brazo.

"Déjame" dijiste ya enojada de que no te soltara. El chico se acercó a tu cara y te miro los ojos.

"Recuerda que eres mía" dijo el chico acercando sus labios a los tuyos dándote un beso pero en eso le mordiste el labio.

"JACK!" gritaste desesperada para que viniera como un superhéroe a rescatarte.

Mientras tanto Jack sobrevolaba todo el lugar contento y sin saber lo que sucedía hasta que escucho la brisa gritando su nombre. Volteaba a ver a todas partes buscando quien lo llamaba. Volvió a escuchar su nombre pero esta vez ya era una voz reconocida, era tu voz. "_" dijo preocupado el joven guardián. Voló más abajo par a ver dónde estabas y te vio en el arbusto con un chico encima de ti.

"Déjala!" exclamo el chico lanzando un rayo azul que hiso que se congelara Alex, cayendo a un lado tuyo. Te levantaste del arbusto y corriste a abrazar al joven guardián.

"Jack tengo miedo" dijiste con la vos queda y con ganas de llorar. En el momento en que dijiste esas 3 palabras Jack quedo paralizado al recordad que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho su hermanita.

"Calma, yo siempre estaré aquí" dijo tratando de tranquilizarte. Llorabas en el hombro de Jack y teniaz la respiración cortada.

"Vayamos a casa" dijiste con la voz queda y apagada.

Llegaron a tu casa y te fuiste a acostar al sillón del sofá que estaba alado de la puerta de entrada. Te pusiste la mano en la frente y la deslizaste por todo tu cabello. Jack se sentó al pie del sofá y te miro.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" preguntó el joven guardián. No habías hablado en todo el camino, Solo ibas llorando y el abrazándote.

"Ya, ya esto mejor" dijiste tranquila y serena, en eso un arranque de rabia salió de ti parándote del sofá "Porque todos los hombres son iguales" mascullaste enojada con ganas de golpear a alguien o a algo. El chico te miro sorprendido de lo que habías dicho.

"No todos" aseguro el joven guardián. Lo volteaste a ver con una mirada fulminante.

"¿No todos?" dijiste molesta "Todos y cada uno de los hombres de este planeta son iguales" gritaste enfadada.

"Yo no soy igual a ellos"

"Porque tú eres un ESPIRITU" remarcaste esa última palabra "No eres un ser humano, eres solo un espíritu que solo lo pueden ver los niños que creen en ti" molesta te subiste a tu cuarto y azotaste la puerta. Dejaste al joven guardián abajo solo.

"Que voy a hacer contigo" dijo el joven guardián como si pudieras escucharlo. Subió a tu cuarto y entro. Tenías a todo volumen _'Angle With A Shotgun_' de _The Cab_ y estabas sentada en tu silla rotatoria dando vueltas como tonta y con los ojos cerrados cantando la canción.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won_" cantabas al ritmo de la canción. Jack sonrió y se sentó en tu cama a verte cantar "_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_" seguías cantando hasta que Jack te interrumpió con un tosido. Paraste de dar vueltas y lo miraste por un rato mientras la canción seguía corriendo.

"Sigue" dijo el chico para que siguieras cantando la canción. Solo sonreíste y ya no seguiste cantando.

"Perdón por lo que dije" dijiste disculpándote por lo que habías dicho. El joven guardián dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro "Por cierto, cantas bien" dijo el chico haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en tu rostro. Apagaste tu computadora y fuiste directo a tu closet sacando una guitarra.

"Que es eso?" preguntó el joven guardián señalando la cosa extraña que tenías en la mano.

"Es una guitarra" dijiste sentándote en la cama y poniendo la guitarra en tus piernas "Me pasas eso" dijiste señalando un objeto en forma triangular y de color azul con un copo de nieve en medio. Rasgaste el pequeño objeto por las cuerdas del instrumento. Tus dedos pisaban las cuerdas y empezaste a tocar una linda y tranquila melodía. Dejaste de tocar por un segundo.

"Esta canción es para ti" dijiste sonriente y volviendo a tocar la guitarra, "_I was little boy lost, and I was little boy blue_" cantabas la bella melodía para el joven guardián "_I am little Jack Frost but I am warm through and through, It's not easy to hide when your heart's on full view_" terminaste de tocar.

"Que linda canción" dijo el chico aplaudiéndote

"Gracias" agradeciste al chico por lo que te había dicho "Y otra cosa, la canción obviamente no es mía" agregaste y reíste

"Ya sabía" dijo el chico también riendo y Seguiste tocando melodías con la guitarra. Ya era tarde y dejaste de tocar la guitarra.

"Tengo que hacer tarea" le dijiste al joven guardián. Tomaste tu mochila y sacaste unos libros; te sentaste de piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama y empezaste a hacer tarea. Jack miraba por detrás de ti como la hacías, el no entendía nada de lo que ponías.

"Que es eso?" preguntó el chico viendo tus formulas, ecuaciones etcétera.

"Matemáticas" dijiste, volteando a ver a Jack.

"No sé qué sean"

"Te salvaste de estudiar esta cosa" dijiste riendo y cerrando el libro; Lo metiste a tu mochila y te levantaste de tu cama. Sacaste tu pijama del closet e inmediatamente el chico se levantó sabiendo que lo ibas a sacar de tu cuarto. Pero en eso te le quedaste viendo extraña.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntaste.

"Pues te dejo con tu 'privacidad" dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos. Rodaste los ojos y saliste de tu cuarto. Él te siguió hasta que te detuviste en el baño abriendo la puerta; entraste al baño y dejaste al joven guardián afuera. Jack se fue a tu cuarto a merodear y encontró una libreta que decía 'Cosas privadas'. Jack abrió la libreta y la empezó a hojear; la libreta tenía un aspecto algo viejo ya que estaba algo desojado y rota. El chico se entretuvo viendo los garabatos que tenías en la libreta hasta que llegaste con la toalla en la cabeza.

"¿Que haces?" preguntaste viendo que el joven guardián tenia tu libreta de dibujo

"Nada, solo veía tus dibujos" dijo tranquilo dejando tu libreta en donde estaba y se volvió a sentar en tu cama. Sonreíste y te acostaste en la cama y tomaste el control del televisor y lo prendiste.

"Busca una película" dijo el chico viendo la televisión a lado tuyo. Buscaste en los canales y no encontrabas ninguna película que te llamara la atención y mejor apagaste la televisión.

"Oye" dijo el chico reclamando

"Ya tengo que dormir" dijiste algo cansado y soñoliento.

"Está bien" dijo el joven guardián acostándose alado tuyo y acercándote a él. Te beso la nuca y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda tu espalda.

* * *

**Corto? lo se perdon pero trate de esforzarme lo mas posible pero e tenido que estudiar para fisica y es horrible los temas que estoy viendo pero espero que les haya gustado :D a y las canciones que utilize fueron: **

**"****_Angle With A Shotgun_****" de The Cab**

**"****_Little Jack Frost_****" de Kate Rusby**

**¿Review?**

**~*Mafy*~**


	7. Chapter 7

Seguías acostada sin poder dormir. Aburrida empezaste conversación con Jack.

"Jack"

"Dime"

"¿A qué lugares has ido?" Preguntaste. El joven guardián se sentó en la cama pensando a los lugares que había recorrido toda su vida.

"Bueno e ido a Paris, Alemania, Londres"

"¿Londres?" Preguntaste emocionada, tú amabas Londres. Era el lugar donde siempre has querido ir pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad.

"Si he ido a Londres" dijo sonriéndote

"¿Y cómo es?" preguntaste emocionada.

"No te voy a decir" dijo el joven guardián tratando de hacerte enojar.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntaste triste al ver que Jack no te quiso decir como era Londres

"Porque tú vas a ir conmigo" dijo Jack. Abriste los ojos y lo volteaste a ver de golpe.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Volando" dijo Jack levantándose de la cama. "Vamos" dijo caminando hacia tu ventana abriéndola de golpe.

"Jack pero me da miedo las alturas" dijiste levantándote de la cama y caminando hacia Jack.

"Sera divertido"

"Eso crees" dijiste insegura

"Si, lo peor que te podría pasar es caerte y morir" dijo tranquilo y después se echó a reír. Abriste los ojos como platos y te empezaste a asustar, el joven guardián noto tu temor y dejo de reírse "ya enserio, no te pasa nada" dijo tratando de tranquilizarte.

"Está bien" susurraste subiéndote al sillón de la ventana y asomándote por ella.

"Bueno, vayamos" dijo Jack saliendo de la ventana y tomándote de la mano "¿lista?" Pregunto con su dulce y varonil voz.

"Si" dijiste algo insegura. Jack te cargo en brazos y cerro la ventana con el pie. Rodeaste el cuello de Jack con tus brazos y escondiste tu cara en su pecho; cerraste los ojos para no ver abajo. Jack tomo vuelo y empezaste a temblar.

"Calma" dijo riendo el joven guardián tratando de calmarte "yo te quiero enseñar" empezó a cantar 'un mundo ideal' de la película de Aladdin que habían visto hace unas semanas atrás y te echaste a reír.

"No por favor" dijiste riéndote de la tontería que canto Jack, ya que creías que esa parte de la película era algo cursi y ridículo.

Jack voló con más velocidad haciendo que lo estrujaras más del cuello.

"Deja de ahorcarme" dijo el joven guardián con poca respiración ya que lo estrujaste más fuerte. El chico bajo la velocidad y lo dejaste de ahorcar.

"¿Ya-ya llegamos?" tartamudeaste asustada y abriendo los ojos.

"Ya" dijo el chico viéndote a los ojos y bajando en un parque "destino Londres" dijo el chico sonriéndote y dejándote en el pasto. Todavía era oscuro y solo unas luces alumbraban el bello parque.

"Estoy..." te detuviste de tanta emoción "estoy en Londres" gritaste de emoción. Jack se asustó del grito que soltaste y se tapó los oídos con los dedos. "Esto es tan increíble!" Exclamaste emocionada. Por fin estabas en el lugar que tanto deseabas visitar.

"Bueno que tal si te doy un tour?" Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Seria genial" contestaste emocionada. El chico se volteo y se agacho para que subieras a su espalda. Te acercaste a él y te subiste a su espalda; rodeaste de nuevo su cuello con tus brazos y te sujeto de las piernas para que no cayeras.

Y ¿a dónde quieres ir?" preguntó el joven guardián mirándote de reojo. Pensaste ya que no sabías que lugar visitar.

"Vamos al Big Ben" contestaste entusiasmada. Jack se elevó a gran altura que solo veías edificios y lucecitas "¡Wow!" dijiste sorprendida al ver el bello panorama que estaban viendo tus ojos.

Llegaron a la punta del Big Ben y Jack te bajo de su espalda.

"Esto es hermoso Jack" dijiste mirando tu alrededor. Volteaste a ver el horizonte y ya estaba amaneciendo; veías como los rayos de luz salían poco a poco. Jack te miro y sonrio al ver que te encanto haber venido pero noto que cerrabas los ojos poco a poco.

"¿Tienes sueño?" te pegunto el joven guardián acercándose a ti.

"Si" suspiraste tallándote los ojos con los puños de tus manos. Jack te cargo de nuevo en brazos y te llevo a tu casa.

Al llegar a tu casa ya estabas dormida en él. Te dejo en la cama y te acobijo; él se sentó alado tuyo haciéndote compañía como todas las noches. En eso el escucho un sonido desde afuera, era el auto de tu madre que ya había llegado de otro viaje de negocios que tuvo que hacer. Jack se asomó por la ventana y vio a tu madre saliendo del auto cansada. Entro a la casa y Jack solo escucho los pasos de ella desde abajo. Momentos después otra vez escucho pasos que subían las escaleras, abrió tu recamara y te vio dormida. Jack solo veía como tu madre se sentaba alado de ti acariciándote el cabello.

"hay cariño, como quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo" te dijo tu madre como si la pudieras escucharla. Se levantó de tu cama y salió de tu habitación. Jack estaba algo triste porque no podías pasar mucho tiempo con ella, había estado demasiado tiempo saliendo de viaje.

En eso una idea llego a la cabeza del joven guardián "Ya se" se dijo a si mismo Jack.

Abriste los ojos y viste los rayos del sol entrar por tu ventana. Examinaste todo tu cuarto y no vista a Jack por ningún lado eso te sorprendio y te entristecio al mismo tiempo.

"¿Jack?" Dijiste entristecida. Te levantaste de la cama algo desesperada y abriste la puerta de tu habitación. Buscaste a Jack por todas las habitaciones y no lo encontrabas. Bajaste las escaleras para buscarlo en la cocina pero encontraste a tu madre haciéndote el desayuno, se te hiso raro ver a tu mamá ya que va muy temprano al trabajo.

"¿Mamá?' Dijiste confundida. Tu mamá te volteo a ver sonriendo y acercándote a ti.

"Hola cariño"

"¿Que no deberías estar trabajando?"

"Si, pero hoy nevó muy fuerte y no fui al trabajo y tampoco fuiste a la escuela" dijo tu madre con su dulce y tranquila voz. Al escuchar que nevó rápidamente pensaste en Jack, y que por eso no estaba en tu habitación cuando despertaste.

"Bueno, de mientras voy a mi cuarto" dijiste subiendo las escaleras y dejando a tu madre cocinando el desayuno.

Llegaste a tu cuarto y viste a Jack entando por tu ventana dejando rastros de nieve en tu sillón.

"Oye" exclamaste caminando algo enfadada por la nieve que dejo en tu sillón favorito "Mi sillón" reclamaste señalando tu sillón, Jack volteo a verlo y se encogió en hombros.

"Perdón" dijo disculpándose el joven guardián. Jack dio la vuelta dándote la espalda, tomo toda la nieve que había dejado en tu sillón y te la aventó "Te está nevando" dijo burlonamente Jack. Te sacudiste la cabeza para que callera la nieve que te había aventado el peliblanco y te sentaste enojada en la silla rotatoria de tu escritorio.

"Ya se enojó la niña" dijo riéndose de ti. Tu solo suspiraste y prendiste tu Laptop. Jack se hacerco a ti y puso su cara alado de la tuya, tu solo sentias su respiración y te pusiste seria.

"Jack, deja de molestra porfavor" suplicaste que te dejara. Jack también se puso serio y te volteo a ver.

"Amargada" dijo Jack alejándose de tu cara.

"Dejame"le reclamaste enojada a Jack, el solo se rio y se sento al borde de tu cama. En eso tu celular sono y corriste por el.

"Bueno" dijiste contestando el celular "hola Nick" volviste a hablar. Jack al escuchar el nombre de tu amigo te volteo a ver rapidamente.

"Claro, me encantaria" contestaste. Jack solo te esperaba a que terminaras la llamada.

"Te veo alrato, bye" te despediste, terminaste la llamada y dejaste tu celular en el buro.

"Era Nick?" Pregunto el joven guardian.

"Si"

"Y que queria?"

"Quiere que vaya a su casa" contestaste, caminaste a tu closet y sacaste ropa para ponertela e ir a casa de tu rizado amigo.

"Y vas a ir?"

"Claro"

"Y me dejas?" Pregunto Jack. Eso hiso que abrieras los ojos y voltearas a ver a Jack.

"Si quieres puedes venir conmigo" dijiste dulcemente. Jack nego con la cabeza y fue hasia tu ventana lo cual abrio con una fuerte ventisca.

"Voy a salir un rato" dijo el joven guardian saliendo por la ventana. Trataste de detenerlo pero algo te impidio que fueras atras de el.

* * *

**asdfghjk YA LLEGE! **

**BUENO SOLO SUBI ESTE POQUITO DE FIC, LOSIENTO PERO ESTOY HASTA LA **** DE MIS EXAMENES Y SOLO MI CEREBRO ALCANZO A ESCRIBIR ESTO. AHORITA DEBERIA DE ESTER ESTUDIANDO PERO NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO XD**

**HASI QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MI PEDASITO QUE SE HACE LLAMASR "CHAPTER" Y LOS VEO EL FIN DE SEMANA**

**y gracias por todos los review, fav y follow QwQ**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OLA K ASEN ESTUDIANDO O KE ASEN(?)**

**es hora de responder REVIEWS! :D**

**Deipris:**

**Gracias!, y si, si vi la parodia lo cual esta muy buena xD. Y a mi igual amo londres creo que es uno de los lugares que tengo que visitar antes de morir xD**

**Nukarumi-Chan:**

**TU ME ROBAS MI CELULAR EN LA ESCUELA Y TE GOLPEO ¬¬ ahora no te dejare leer fic y sufriras hasta que actualize ^^ te quieruu! xD**

**Sheblunar:**

**Griacas, y si es un celosin! :D**

**AHORA DISFRUTEN MI PEQUEÑO CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

"Mamá voy a ir a casa de Nick" gritaste bajando las escaleras con tu abrigo en mano. Tu mamá salió de la cocina.

"Pero cariño pensé que estaríamos juntas el día de hoy" dijo algo decepcionada tu mamá. Soltaste un leve suspiro y viste a tu mamá con esos ojos de desaprobación. Odiabas que hiciera eso.

"Bueno, le puedo decir a Nick que mejor voy otro día" dijiste haciendo que tu madre se animara.

"¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?" Pregunto tu mamá con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A ti no te parecía mucho la idea ya que no eras de esas chicas de que salen de compras con sus madres pero solo para complacerla aceptaste.

"Bueno cariño, desayunemos y vayamos de compras" dijo tu mamá acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Te sentaste en el desayunador y tu madre te sirvió dos huevos con tocino y dos rebanadas de pan integral. Tu mamá se sentó alado tuyo y desayunaron las dos juntas. Después de eso, llamaste a tu rizado amigo Nick para cancelar la ida a su casa, el chico te comprendió.

* * *

Mientas tanto en el polo norte...

"Jack, amigo ¿cómo estás?" Pregunto el viejo barrigón a él joven guardián que había llegado al taller.

"Bien Norte" dijo el joven guardián algo inexpresivo. Norte noto que algo le pasaba al peliblanco y lo tomo del hombro haciendo que Jack levantara la vista.

"¿Que ocurre Jack?" Pregunto Norte preocupado por la actitud de Jack, en eso un gran hoyo se abrió alado de Norte. Del hoyo salió el legendario e increíble conejo de pascua.

"Hola compañero" le dijo Bunny luego volteo a ver a Jack, y su mirada cambio "hola congelador" dijo burlándose de él y saliendo del gran hoyo.

"Hola canguro" dijo Jack burlándose de Bunny, eso hiso que se enojara un poco.

"Bueno y... ¿Qué hacían?" Pregunto algo incómodo el conejo. Jack volteo a ver a Norte.

"Estábamos hablando" contesto Jack volteando a ver ahora a Bunnymund.

"¿De?"

"Cosas"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Cosas que no te importan" contesto algo enfadado Jack de tantas preguntas que le hacia el conejo. Bunny le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Jack y mejor se retiró del lugar abriendo un hoyo con solo golpear el piso con su pata.

"Ya podemos hablar" le dijo Jack a Norte.

"Claro Jack" contesto el barrigón "vamos a un lugar más privado"

Norte llevo a Jack a una habitación donde había miles de libros en los libreros, unos sillones rojos, había un ventanal enorme con los 4 guardianes y una mesita de centro café.

Jack se sentó en el silloncito rojo y volteo a ver todos los libros de todos tamaños y colores. Norte se sentó en otro sillón rojo y se acomodó para escuchar a Jack.

"Bueno, ya puedes hablar" dijo Norte viendo fijamente a Jack. El joven guardián soltó un suspiro.

"Bueno...recuerdas a _?"

"Si"

"Es muy...no sé, enojona"

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Siempre que le hago una broma, se enoja conmigo" explico Jack "y solo la quiero hacer reir"

Norte analizo la situación entre tú y Jack y llego a una conclusión "bueno tal vez a ella no le gusta que le hagan bromas"

"¿Pero porque?"

"Pregúntale" le contesto Norte a Jack "ella te lo va a decir"

Jack suspiro y paso su mano sobre su blanca cabellera.

"Lo intentare" dijo Jack tratando de sonreír. Norte le dedico una gran y linda sonrisa al joven guardián. Jack se levantó del silloncito y se acercó al hermoso ventanal donde estaban los 4 grandes y esplendidos guardianes.

"¿Por qué no estoy ahí?" reclamo el joven guardián señalando el ventanal con su cayado y volteando a ver a Norte que estaba detrás de él.

"No sabemos dónde ponerte" dijo Norte con la mano en la barbilla "planeábamos ponerte en esa esquina" señalo Norte la esquina del ventanal donde se supone que iría Jack. Jack miro esa esquina.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Tú y tu mamá estaban en el centro comercial.

"Mira _ ese vestido" dijo tu mamá señalando un vestido lila con un moño azul. A ti la verdad no te gustaban muchos los vestidos. Miraste el vestido y negaste, el brillo de los ojos de tu madre se desvanecieron al momento en que dijiste 'No'.

"Bueno, mira esa blusa" dijo tu madre ahora señalando una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra. Al ver esa blusa te acordaste de Jack, cuando fueron tú y el a ese lugar que tanto anhelabas ir.

"Es muy bella" tomaste la blusa observándola.

"Te la quieres probar?" Pregunto tu madre. Asentiste y te fuiste al vestidor a probártela.

Saliste del vestidor con la blusa ya puesta.

"TE VES HERMOSA" grito tu madre al verte salir del probador "date la vuelta" ordeno tu madre dulcemente. Te diste lentamente una vuelta para que tu mamá viera como lucias con tu blusa.

"Te ves hermosa" volvió a decir.

"Que linda te vez" dijo una vos detrás de tu madre. Abriste los ojos al ver que era Alex. Entraste furiosa al probador dejando a tu madre con Alex afuera.

"Hola Alex" saludo tu madre a tu exnovio. El chico sonrió hipócritamente e igual saludo a tu mamá. Alex se retiró del lugar.

"Maldito hijo de..." te detuviste y suspiraste "desgraciado"

Tu mamá fue a tocar a la puerta del probador en donde te estabas desvistiendo.

"¿Cariño vas a querer la blusa?"

"Si mamá"

"Pásamela para que la page" dijo tu mamá asomando su mano su mano arriba de la puerta. Tomaste la blusa y se la diste. Te cambiaste y saliste del probador.

Tu mamá condujo a la casa e iban platicando y recordando los buenos momentos hasta que tu madre cambio de tema.

"Hija"

"Si"

"Tenemos que hablar" esas tres palabras hicieron que tu estomago se revolviera y tenías ganas de vomitar

"Bueno, tu padre me pidió si quieres ir con el unas semanas" dijo tu mamá tranquilizando tus nauseas. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veías a tu padre

"Claro" aceptaste.

Llegaron a la casa y abrieron la puerta; Fueron directo a la cocina a hacer la cena para ya dormir. Tu madre se despidió de ti y se fue a su recamara a dormir ya que mañana ella iba a trabajas pero tú no ibas a la escuela ya que iba ser fin de semana; te fuiste a tu cuarto y no notaste la presencia de Jack, caminaste hacia la ventana y la abriste, no había señal de que Jack estaba ahí. Desilusionada de que no había llegado, cerrabas la ventana lentamente con la esperanza de que Jack llegara hasta que un grito agitado y algo lejano se escuchó, era Jack volando rápidamente hacia ti.

"No cierres" grito el joven guardián llegando violentamente hacia ti y tirándote a la cama y el encima de ti. En ese momento te sorprendiste y te sonrojaste como tomate al igual que el joven guardián "Desde mi punto de vista te ves linda" dijo pícaramente Jack viéndote a los ojos. Frunciste los labios y lo empujaste a un lado para que te dejara levantar.

"¿Dónde estabas?" dijiste regañando a Jack. El joven guardián frunció el ceño al ver tu comportamiento.

"Estaba en el Polo, ¿Por?" contesto el joven guardián.

"Llegaste tarde" reclamaste como una madre reclamándole a su hijo que llego tarde a su casa después de una fiesta. El joven guardián se rasco la nuca.

"Perdón"

"¿Que?" dijiste algo confusa

"Perdón" volvió a repetir Jack mirándote tiernamente. Solo sonreíste y regresaste a acostarte a tu cama "Y ¿cómo te fue con Nick?" preguntó el joven guardián algo curioso.

"No fui con el" contestaste mirando a Jack. El bruscamente volteo a verte y ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto, en su interior agradecía por que no fueras con tu amigo.

"Fui con mi mamá al centro comercial". Jack te miro extrañado y saco una carcajada.

"Tú, en un centro comercial" decía riéndose de lo que habías dicho "debes estar bromeando"

"No, no lo estoy" dijiste algo inexpresivo y cortante. Como odiabas que Jack se riera de cada cosa que dijeras y que él no creyera capaz de hacerlo. La cara de Jack cambio por completo al ver tu rostro sin sonrisa ni nada así que mejor ya no siguió con el tema.

"¿Y te gusto Londres?" pregunto recordando lo que hicieron la noche pasada. Asentiste feliz y eso hiso que Jack recobrara su sonrisa "Mañana no vas a la escuela ¿verdad?" pregunto Jack, negaste con la cabeza y una idea llego a Jack como la velocidad de la luz.

"¿Te gusta Europa cierto?"

"Si"

"¿Y qué tal si vamos a Europa, solo tú y yo mañana?". En tu rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa al escuchar que Jack te podría llevar a recorrer toda Europa y sin que te cobrara.

"ESO SERIA ESTUPENDO" contestaste feliz como nunca antes habías estado, era genial que por fin conocerías lugares inimaginables.

"Entonces ya tienes planes para mañana" dijo el joven guardián, asentiste. En eso volteaste a ver la bolsa de plástico donde llevabas la blusa nueva que te había comprado tu mamá.

"Mira" dijiste hiendo por la bolsa y sacando la blusa de ella. La estiraste y se la enseñaste a Jack "Me la compre hoy"

"Está muy linda pero le falta algo". Jack de su mano lanzo algo de escarcha a tu blusa dejándola brillante y resplandeciente "Ahora está mejor" dijo sonriente Jack viendo la blusa.

"Me la voy a poner mañana" dijiste dejando la blusa en la silla rotatoria de tu escritorio.

"Te vas a ver muy bien con la blusa puesta" contesto Jack acostándose en tu cama y poniendo sus manos en su nuca. Te fuiste a acostar alado de Jack y su brazo se deslizo lentamente hasta que llego a tu nuca. Al sentir la fría mando de Jack llegar a tu nuca, un escalofrió invadió tu cuerpo.

"Una pregunta Jack"

"Si"

"Porque no te gusta que salga con Nick?". Jack se quedó callado a la pregunta que le habías dicho.

"No se" contesto el joven guardián. Eso no era una respuesta para ti hasta que llegaste a una conclusión.

"Estas celoso de Nick?" dijiste, el joven guardián se sintió algo incómodo por lo que dijiste ya que en cierta parte era real lo que dijiste.

"¿Quieres ver una película?" dijo Jack nervioso cambiando por completo el tema. Jack se paró y tomo tu cajón de películas sacando una que le había llamado la atención.

_"Las ventajas de ser invisible_" dijo leyendo el título de la portada de la caja de la película. Te paraste de la cama y caminaste hacia él, tomaste la caja y la abriste para sacar el disco y meterlo en tu Xbox y lo leyera. Te acostaste en tu cama y empezaron a ver la película hasta que te quedaste dormida. Jack te miro y te dedico una linda sonrisa al ver que te habías dormido. El peliblanco se paró a apagar la televisión y se volvió a acostar alado tuyo, contemplándote dormida.

"¿Qué es lo que siento?" se preguntó Jack mirándote "¿Porque me siento así cuando estoy contigo?" siguió cuestionándose hasta que se quedó dormido abrazándote y con su cabeza alado tuyo.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! :D**

**que pasara despues!? lo veran en el proximo capitulo de You Frozen Me! en el canal 5! (si eres mexicana me entenderas xD)**

**Bueno esto fue todo, maldito word que hace que todo se vea mas largo y cuando te das cuenta esa bien inshe corto! ¬¬ **

**bueno me voy a estudiar español y a terminar tareas hasi que chao chao creaturitas del señor! :D**

_**Review?**_

**~*Mafy*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA GENTE! *le lanzan una botella de agua* perdun si no actualize pero pues tengo cositas que hacer y no todos los dias tengo inspiracion para tomar mi celular o computadora y escribir QnQ **

**y gracias por todos lo review! *w* me hace tan feliz que a la gente le este gustando mi fic y pues hoy no respondere ya que tengo algo de prisa hasi que disfuten este capitulinii!**

* * *

"Vamos _" dijo Jack saliendo de tu casa y preparándose para empezar a volar. Saliste y cerraste la casa con llave y te paraste enfrente de Jack.

"Ya estoy lista" dijiste abriendo los brazos para que Jack te sostuviera pero el negó con el dedo.

"Hoy te vas en la espalda" dijo Jack agachándose para que te subieras a su espalda. Te subiste a la espalda de Frost y te abrazaste de su cuello para que no cayeras al vacío. "Vámonos!" exclamo Jack elevándose rápidamente por los aires y haciendo que escondieras tu rostro en su nuca por el aire que se azotaba en tu cara. En eso sentiste que Jack puso sus manos sobre las tuyas y las separo de su cuello dejandote caer al vacio.

"Jack" gritaste cayendo por los aires hasta ya no te sentiste cayendo fue que abriste los ojos y viste el rostro de Jack sonriéndote burlonamente. Te tenía en sus brazos.

"Eres un idiota" dijiste dándole golpecitos es el pecho. Jack solo reía de tus golpes que realmente no le dolían.

"Si me sigues golpeando te suelto" amenazo. Dejaste de golpearlo enseguida y te enojaste.

"No eres capaz" retaste. Jack subió la ceja y te miro con una extraña sonrisa.

"¿No me crees?" Dijo queriendo volver a soltarte pero te aferraste a su cuello. El chico rio y siguió su camino. La primera parada, Italia.

"Llegamos a Italia!" Exclamo Jack aterrizando en un parque en donde nadie podía verlos. Jack te bajo o más bien te tiro al pasto como si fueses una bolsa de basura.

"Oye" dijiste enfadada tirada en el piso. Te levantaste y sacudiste la ropa.

"Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?" Pregunto Jack viéndote.

"Caminemos a ver a donde llegamos" dijiste tomando la mano de Jack. El joven guardián se sonrojo al momento que tomaste su mano. Sintió como un escalofrió que recorría su brazo llegaba a su espalda y el recorrido terminara con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Caminabas por las bellas calles de Italia con Jack tomada de la mano, pasabas a ver cada local de artesanía, ropa, o cualquier cosa. Respirabas el bello aroma de la comida de los restaurantes, y escuchabas el bello sonido de las fuentes en los parques.

"Bueno, ¿ahora a dónde quieres ir?" Pregunto Jack con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su sudadera y la otra sujetando tu mano. Te pusiste a pensar a donde seria tu siguiente parada.

"Qué tal si me llevas a roma" contestaste mirando a Jack. El asintió y te volvió a cargar en brazos, llevándote a Roma, Italia.

Jack pasó volando encima del coliseo Romano y pararon en un callejón lleno de artesanías.

"Mira" susurraste para que nadie te escuchara. Señalaste un bello collar de una nota musical color negra y con piedras que hacía que brillara.

"Es tan lindo" dijiste viendo el collar, pero no tenías dinero para comprar dicho collar lo que hiso que te desilusionaras y te retiraras del lugar.

"Calma" dijo Jack subiéndote el ánimo. Sonreíste y seguiste viendo los jarrones, platos, estatuas etcétera.

Caminaste hasta el maravilloso Coliseo Romano. Estabas sorprendida de lo que tenías frente tuyo, era tan maravilloso poder conocer por fin el lugar que tanto hablaban en tu clase de historia mundial.

Todo el día recorriste rincones inimaginables. Jack te llevo a Holanda, pasaron por Alemania, terminaste de recorrer Londres y ahora estaban en Irlanda. Paseabas por un bello pueblo irlandés y viste una clase de jardín lleno de tréboles de 4 hojas era increíble lo que veías.

"Es hermoso" dijiste parada frente del bello jardín de tréboles. A lo lejos de ese jardín había un bosque grande y esplendido.

"Podemos ir al bosque?" Le preguntaste a Jack. El asintió y te llevo volando al bosque. Caminaron por gran parte del bosque hasta que encontraste un lago era grande, maravilloso, lleno de flores a su alrededor.

"Que genial" dijo Jack sorprendido al ver el gran lago que estaba frente de él. En eso Jack te volteo a ver y vio que te quitabas tus botines y metías un pie en el agua. Te estremeciste al sentir lo fría que estaba el agua pero segundos después no sentiste más frio y metiste el otro pie al agua pero en eso sentiste un gran empujón que hiso que te cayeras al agua. Jack te había empujado al agua con su frio pie.

"JACK FROST!" Exclamaste enojada saliendo del agua. Estabas empapada de pies a cabeza. Tu cabello cubría tu enfurecido y empapado rostro.

"Bueno, está oscureciendo y te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Jack haciendo que te emocionaras y te sintieras curiosa de la sorpresa que te iba a dar Jack. Te subiste a la espalda de Jack, mojándolo.

"Hey me estas mojando" reclamo Jack. Tu solo reíste.

"Para que me tiras al agua". Jack bufo y tomo vuelo para ir al lugar secreto.

"Agárrate bien" recomendó Jack aumentando la velocidad y Tu cabello empezó a azotarse contra la cara de Jack.

"Dile a tu cabello que se calme" dijo quejándose Jack de tu cabello. Tu solo reíste y lo soltaste del cuello rápido y te acomodaste el cabello. Tu brazo volvió a rodear el cuello de Jack.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" Preguntaste gritando para que te escuchara Jack ya que ni tu ni el podían escuchar por el fuerte viento azotando contra ustedes. En eso sentiste que Jack dejo de volar y abriste los ojos y dejaste de esconder la cabeza. En eso abriste los ojos de la maravilla que había frente tuya. Estabas en Paris, Francia. Jack estaba parado contigo en el techo de un gran edificio.

"Jack" dijiste asombrada del paisaje luminoso. "Esto es hermoso" agregaste. Jack te bajo de sus brazos y te coloco suavemente en el sólido techo.

Tú seguías boquiabierta al ver que estabas en uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo el mundo. La emoción invadía tu cuerpo.

"Vamos a recorrerlo" dijo Jack volviendo a cargarte en brazos y te llevo volando por todo París hasta que se detuvo en la punta de la famosa "Torre Eiffel".

"Esto es tan..."

"Hermoso" termino el joven guardián mirándote.

Sonreíste y le pediste a Jack que te bajara. El joven guardián te bajo con cuidado de sus brazos y te puso en uno de los enormes fierros de la Torre. Te sostuviste de uno de los fierros que pasaban por ahí para que no cayeras. La fría brisa los golpeaba y te estremeciste. Jack noto que tenías frio y voló velozmente a buscar algo con cubrirte.

"Jack" gritaste al ver que te dejaba ahí sola, sentías algo de miedo. En eso Jack regreso con una cobija (solo él sabe de dónde la saco) y te la puso encima haciendo que entraras en calor.

"Gracias Jack" dijiste sonriéndole al joven guardián. Jack te devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó. Te sentaste alado de él y recargaste tu cabeza en su hombro mientras tú y el veían el hermoso lugar.

"Jack" gritaste bajando de las escaleras y saltando el ultimo escalón.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto Jack con voz amargada y levantándose del sofá.

"Ya vámonos" contestaste tomando tu mochila del sofá donde estaba acostado Jack.

"Pero no quiero ir" replico Jack "es muy aburrido ir a la escuela" agrego.

"Bueno si no quieres ir no vayas" dijiste haciendo que Jack sonriera emocionado por lo que habías dicho "pero estaré con Nick todo el día" agregaste haciendo que la sonrisa de Jack se esfumara como la niebla. Tú ya sabias que Jack estaba celoso de tu amigo solo que no lo quería aceptar. Jack tomo tu brazo y te jalo hasta la entrada de tu casa, lo cual abrió y cerró. Te soltó para que cerraras con llave la puerta y te volvió a jalar del brazo hacia la acera. Jack deslizo su mano por tu brazo hasta llegar a tu mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los tuyos haciendo que un ligero cosquilleo pasara por tu brazo.

"¿Te gusta ir a la escuela?" Pregunto Jack mirándote. Negaste con la cabeza.

"No, pero tengo que venir" contestaste.

Jack y tú hablaron todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

Entraste con Jack al salón y estaba solitario como siempre. Llegaste a sentarte a tu lugar y posteriormente tomaste tu libreta de dibujo. Jack se colocó en el lugar que está al frente de tuyo.

"¿Porque nunca me has dibujado?" Pregunto Jack viendo como hacías garabatos en tu libreta.

"Si te he dibujado" replicaste subiendo la mirada para ver a Jack.

"¿Cuando?" Pregunto viéndote con el ceño fruncido. Subiste la cabeza y dejaste de dibujar.

"Hace 4 años te dibuje" dijiste con una sonrisa en los labios. Jack rodo los ojos.

"Eso no cuenta"

"Si cuenta" contestaste. Le diste vuelta a la hoja y empezaste a dibujar a Jack. Todas sus facciones las dibujabas perfectamente bien en tu libreta. Jack miraba el asombroso dibujo que veían sus ojos azules.

"Es tan genial" comento Jack mirando el dibujo.

"Gracias" contestaste terminando el dibujo "toma" dijiste arrancando la hoja de la libreta y dándosela a Jack lo cual el la tomo y la metió al bolsillo de su sudadera.

"Ahora te toca dibujarme" agregaste dándole un lápiz y hoja al joven guardián.

"Pero yo no sé dibujar"

"No importa"

"Está bien" dijo Jack tomando el lápiz y dibujándote.

"Y ¿cómo estoy saliendo?" Preguntaste tratando de ver el dibujo pero Jack lo cubrió con su brazo para que no lo vieras. Frunciste el ceño y te cruzaste de brazos esperando el resultado del dibujo de Jack.

"Listo" exclamo Jack mostrándote el dibujo. No era hermoso como el tuyo pero era lindo.

"Te quedo bien Jack" dijiste alegre.

"Espera" dijo Jack poniendo el dedo en el dibujo haciendo que la escarcha que salía congelara toda la silueta del dibujo. Tú estabas confundida al ver que hacia Jack pero en eso la silueta de escarcha se levantó del dibujo haciendo que. Te sorprendieras. Eras tu solo que en una versión transparente, fría y pequeña.

"Jack es tan..."

"Maravilloso" termino Jack la frase. Asentiste y volviste a ver el dibujo de escarcha. Jack le ordeno al dibujo que corriera y el dibujo respondió a la orden del guardián. El dibujo azuloso empezó a caminar en el aire por todo el salón dejando rastros de escarcha. Te paraste de tu lugar y caminaste junto con el dibujo. El pequeño dibujo camino por tu cabeza dejando escarcha pero todo fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte portazo se escuchó por todo el salón haciendo que el dibujo de escarcha se desistiera.

Te espántate al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de la puerta y viste que era tu rizado amigo Nick. Jack de la gran sonrisa que tenía la desvaneció y frunció el ceño al ver a Nick ahí parado.

"Perdón _" dijo disculpándose Nick por espantarte.

"No te preocupes Nick" contestaste sonriente a tu amigo.

"¿Que tienes en la cabeza?" Pregunto Nick notando la escarcha de tu cabeza.

"Escarcha" dijiste pasando tu mano por tu cabello (c/c). Nick se sentó en su lugar y tú fuiste atrás de él. Te sentaste en el pupitre lo cual estaba al frente de Nick. Jack, enojado, se salió del salón pero tú no lo notaste ya que Nick te estaba distrayéndote.

* * *

**asdfghj les gustooo!?**

**bueno me voy CHAO CHAO CREATURITAS DEL SEÑOR *W***

**Review?**

**~*Mafy*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola creaturitas del señor!**

**perdon por la demora pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no siempre tengo inspiracion hasi que losiento si el capitulo es corto o largo, no se como lo vean ustedes**

**y gracias a todas las que me dejaron review QwQ amo llegar de la escuela y ver sus hermosos reviews **

* * *

"Jack perdon" dijiste disculpandote entrando al salon de laboratorio junto con Jack.

"No" negó Jack sentándose en un banco de la mesa. Al momento que Jack pronuncio esas dos letras hiso que te sintieras mal.

"Jack enserio perdón" rogaste que te perdonara. Jack se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. "¿Porque no?" Preguntaste.

"Por qué estoy harto de que me dejes por tu amigo" reclamo Jack. Tú lo miraste tristemente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le deje de hablar? ¿Que ya no este con él? Pues no Jack, no dejare que tú y tus celos rompan mi amistad con Nick" contestaste enfurecida por la actitud que había tomado el joven guardián hacia tu rizado amigo. "Te pareces a Alex, él tampoco me dejaba estar con nadie"

"No me compares con ese idiota" reclamo Jack enojado y parándose de golpe del banco en donde se había sentado.

"Si no quieres que te compare con él, no te comportes así" volviste a reclamar haciendo que Jack se irritara más.

"¡Ya!" Grito Jack golpeando su cayado contra el suelo, haciendo una gran y fría ventisca que te azoto contra la pared dejándote petrificada por unos segundos.

"Jack calma" dijiste suavemente tratando de bajarle la rabia al joven guardián pero no funciono.

"Calma, me pides que me calme" desea enfurecido y acercándose a ti. "No me voy a calmar _"

"Entonces, si no te vas a calmar es mejor que te vayas" dijiste caminando hacia la puerta del salón de laboratorio y la abriste.

"No me voy a ir" contesto Jack enojado al ver que lo estabas corriendo del lugar.

"Bueno. Pero yo sí" dijiste enojada saliendo del salón de laboratorio dejando a Jack solo. El joven guardián trato de ir atrás de ti pero algo lo impido al ver que ya habías encontrado consuelo con Nick. Al verte hablar con tu rizado amigo se retiró volando del salón y fue al Polo Norte para que su barrigón amigo le diera algún consejo.

* * *

"Jack" gritaste por los pasillos de la escuela. Ya había terminado las clases y no encontrabas a Jack por ningún lado. "Jack" volviste a gritar preocupada pero no estaba ahí. Te retiraste del lugar y fuiste caminando hacia tu casa esperando alguna señal del espíritu del invierno pero nada. Llegaste a casa pero tampoco estaba ahí esperándote, subiste los escalones con la esperanza de que él estaba en tu cuarto pero al abrir la puerta de tu recamara la desilusión invadió tu cuerpo al ver que tampoco estaba ahí.

* * *

"Jack!" Exclamo Norte al escuchar el largo relato que conto Jack sobre ti. "Estas celoso" dijo sorprendido el barbudo. Ese último comentario hiso que Jack se sonrojara.

"Celoso" dijo Bunnymund que estaba alado de Norte escuchando la conversación "entonces Jack esta..."

"Enamorado" termino Norte haciendo que Jack se parara de golpe.

"Yo no estoy enamorado" gruño Jack "Solo no me gusta que este con su amigo ese" agrego.

"Si no te gusta que este con el son celos y si tienes celos estás enamorado de ella" dijo el conejo de pascua pintando uno de su huevecillos. "Así que quedaremos con la conclusión de que Jack está enamorado de _" agrego Bunnymund terminando de decorar el huevo.

"No estoy enamorado" reclamo Jack enojado y cruzando los brazos.

"Si lo estas"

"No"

"Si"

"Conejo Jack!" Exclamo Norte llamado la atención de los dos susodichos.

"QUE!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Bunny volteando a ver a Norte.

"Dejen de pelear" reclamo Norte algo enojado. "Jack" dijo el barrigón mirando a Jack y caminando hacia él. "Ven conmigo" ordeno tomando del hombro de él joven guardián.

Jack camino atrás de Norte dejando al conejo atrás. Norte abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejo entrar a Jack primero y luego paso él. El joven guardián fue directo a la ventana y Norte iba detrás de él.

"Jack" dijo con su dulce y grave voz el viejo barbudo captando la atención del joven guardián.

"Norte...yo...yo no estoy enamorado de ella" mascullo el joven guardián mirando a Norte con la cabeza abajo.

"Jack, yo sé que aunque no lo aceptes, tu estas enamo..."

"No estoy enamorado de ella" interrumpió el joven guardián. "Y si lo estuviera..." paro Jack y suspiro "si lo estuviera, no tendría oportunidad alguna con ella" agrego tristemente el joven guardián.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto Norte mirándolo. Jack pasó su mano por su cabello.

"Yo soy un espíritu y ella es una..."

"Mortal" termino Norte la frase. Jack lo miro tristemente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Además, ella acaba de romper con su novio y no creo que le vaya a caer muy bien la noticia de que yo la amo" argumento el joven guardián.

Norte al escuchar esa última frase sonrió pícaramente.

"Entonces, si te gusta?" Volvió a preguntar mirando al joven guardián con una mano en la barbilla.

"Si" asintió el joven guardián inconscientemente hasta que repaso la última palabra que había dicho. "No espera...agh!" Gruño el joven guardián mientras Norte sacaba una carcajada de victoria.

"Entonces, si te gusta _?" Volvió a preguntar Norte pícaramente.

"¡Si!" Exclamo Jack algo molesto. "Si, por eso odio que este con su amigo. Me hierbe la sangre cuando veo que se ríe mas con el que conmigo" agrego Jack con algo de tristeza. "Y además, la pondría en peligro, que tal si Pitch regresa. El sabría mi punto débil y la atacaría" argumento el joven guardia.

"Y te dolería mucho perderla" dijo Norte entendiendo la razón por la cual Jack no desea nada.

"Exacto" dijo Jack.

* * *

"_" susurro Jack entrando a tu habitación por la ventana y posteriormente la cerró. El peliblanco examino toda la habitación pero vio que no estabas. Pero en eso el sonido de una puerta se escuchó, eras tú entrando a tu cuarto con una toalla enrollada en todo tu cuerpo.

"¡Jack!" Exclamaste al ver que él estaba ahí. El joven guardián se sonrojo al verte semidesnuda en tu cuarto. "Hey deja de verme" dijiste enojada lanzándole una almohada a la cara. Jack empezó a riese de la situación en la que estaba.

"Perdón" dijo Jack riéndose detrás de la almohada. Tomaste la ropa que habías dejado en tu cama y te saliste de tu cuarto azotando la puerta y caminaste hacia el baño dejando a Jack en tu cuarto.

Jack caminaba por todo tu cuarto esperándote hasta que escucho que una puerta se abrió y eras tú entrando a tu cuarto algo enojada.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntaste molesta parada al pie de tu cama mirando a Jack que estaba parada a un lado de tu escritorio.

"Estaba en el Polo Norte" respondió Jack.

"Me dejaste en la escuela"

"Vi que estabas mejor con Nick y mejor me fui"

"QUE TE TRAES CON NICK!" gritaste enfurecida, estabas harta de que te celara siempre que estabas con Nick. "ES SOLO MI MEJOR AMIGO"

"¿Y yo que soy?" Pregunto Jack mirándote enojado. "¿Yo soy solo tu acompañante? ¿Tu perro de guardia?". Te sorprendiste de lo que estaba diciendo Jack.

"Jack..." dijiste con voz queda, ya no podías seguir escuchando las tonterías que te desea el joven guardián. "No quiero seguir peleando contigo" dijiste entristecida y a punto de colapsarte en tu cama. Jack se tranquilizó y se sentó en el sillón de la ventana.

"Perdón" dijo Jack mirando la luna. Tu solo te quedaste parada mirando a Jack sentado. "Lo siento si me enojo contigo por tonterías pero solo te quiero proteger...pero solo te he fallado" siseo el joven guardián. Te acercaste a Jack y pusiste tu mano sobre su hombro.

"Gracias" le dijiste a Jack. El joven guardián te miro confundido al no saber la razón por la cual le estabas agradeciendo.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué me agradeces?" Pregunto extrañado Jack.

"Por todo. Siempre estas ahí para mí, siempre me sacas una sonrisa aunque me hagas enojar. Eres la persona que necesito". Esa última frase hiso que el joven guardián te sonriera lo cual tu respondiste igual con una sonrisa. "Sin ti Jack, creo que sería más amarga de lo que soy"

"Tú no eres amargada"

"Pero siempre me dices eso"

"Para hacerte enojar". Sonreíste y te sentaste alado de los pies descalzos de Jack. Te recargaste en la ventana y cerraste los ojos. Jack te miraba sonriente.

"Para que son las maletas?" Pregunto Jack volteando a ver las maletas al pie de la cama.

"No recuerdas, hoy nos vamos con mi padre" respondiste con los ojos todavía cerrados. Jack recordó que le habías comentado que irán a ver a tu padre y tendrías que viajar en avión.

"A claro, ya recordé". Reíste y serias recargada con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchaste el sonido es un claxon. Era tu mamá para llevarte al aeropuerto.

"Ya nos vamos" dijiste levantándote del sillón y tomando tus maletas. Jack fue atrás se ti, se subió al carro y tu madre te llevo al aeropuerto.

"Cariño te voy a extrañar" dijo tu madre dándote un abrazo y dejándote salir del auto, momentos después tu madre salió del auto para ayudarte con las maletas. Abriste la puerta del auto para sacar tus maletas y para que saliera Jack. Cerraste la puerta de golpe y tomaste tus maletas. Tu madre te llevo a la sala de espera del aeropuerto y se despidió de ti.

En eso escuchaste la grabadora del aeropuerto mencionando el nombre de tu vuelo indicando que ya iba a partir. Caminaste con Jack mientras el iba a un lado tuyo tratando de sacar conversación alguna.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 145 favor de abordar el avión destino Los Ángeles" volvió a decir la grabadora. Caminaste hacia el túnel que los llevo al interior del avión y buscarte la fila con tu número de asiento. Te sentaste y por suerte nadie ocupo el lugar que tenías alado asi que lo ocupo el joven guardián.

"Pasajeros favor de abrocharse el cinturón, el avión está a punto de despegar" anuncio la aeromoza por el micrófono.

"Jamás me avía subido a un avión" comento Jack. Sonreíste y le abrochaste el cinturón al igual que tú. El avión despego pero momentos después una turbulencia sacudió el avión. Te espantaste al sentir la sacudida del avión y abrázate de golpe a Jack.

"Calma" dijo Jack tratando de tranquilizarte "estoy aquí" agrego abrazándote. La turbulencia seguía hasta que no sentiste más temblores, había pasado todo aunque seguías abrazando al joven guardián. Solo de sentirlo te hacía sentir protegida. Te quedaste profundamente dormida mientras Jack te acareaba el cabello.

* * *

"Estimados pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino, en pocos minutos el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles" aviso la aeromoza por el micrófono. Tú seguías dormida pero Jack dulcemente te despertó. Al despertar te sobaste los ojos y abriste la boca para bostezar y te estiraste.

"Ya casi llegamos" comento Jack estirándose. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto. Bajaste del avión junto con Jack y fueron a buscar tus maletas a las bandas rotatorias que te la entregaban.

Llegaste a la sala de espera del aeropuerto con tus maletas y Jack. Buscarte con la mirada por todos lados y no veías nada familiar hasta que una voz grave sonó detrás tuyo.

"¿Donde está mi nena?" Dijo la voz grave. Te resulto tan familiar y volteaste a ver. Era tu padre.

"Papa" exclamaste ansiosa de haber visto a tu padre. Jack solo estaba detrás tuyo sonriendo al verte con tu padre abrazándolo.

Jack, tú y tu padre fueron al auto que estaba en el estacionamiento mientras llevaban las maletas. Metiste tus maletas en los asientos traseros del auto mientras que dejabas que Jack se metiera al auto y se Sentara.

"Hace calor" dijiste quitándote el abrigo y entrando al auto. Tu papa entro del otro lado y encendió el auto.

"Estas en Los Ángeles cariño, aquí siempre hace calor" contesto tu papa riéndose y acercándose a ti y dándote un beso en la coronilla.

* * *

**GUSTO O NO GUSTO? **

**perdon por tanto drama en este capitulo pero soy extremadamente dramatica pero ya el siguiente tendra menos drama -eso espero- y bueno me tengo que ir a cuidar una pequeña que esta llorando en mi cuarto -.- **

_**¿Review?**_

**~*Mafy*~**


	11. Chapter 11

Despierta fea" dijo Jack moviéndote de un lado a otro haciendo que tu cama temblara y crujiera, tu solo soltaste un sonido quejándote. Jack siguió moviéndote de un lado a otro para que despertaras pero no daba resultado.

"¡Floja!" Exclamo el joven guardián tirándote de la cama y despertándote de golpe en el piso.

"¡Oye!" Exclamaste tirada en el piso. Jack estaba parado enfrente tuyo dándote la mano para que te levantarás posteriormente tomaste su mano levantándote del suelo. "¿Por qué me tiraste al suelo?"

"No te querías despertar" contesto Jack cruzándose de brazos mirándote. Rodaste los ojos y soltaste un gruñido. Caminaste a tu maleta y la tomaste llevándola a tu cama y abriéndola para buscar ropa cómoda y fresca, ya que hacía algo de calor.

"Ponte esa cosa azul" recomendó Jack señalando un short del color de su suéter. Tomaste el short, una blusa blanca con flores azules y tomaste unos zapatos azules con un moño blanco en medio. El joven guardián te guiño un ojo en seña de aprobación mientras salía del cuarto y esperaba a que te cambiaras. Tu padre salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la puerta de tu cuarto para ver cómo había despertado. Jack se hiso a un lado -aunque no lo viera- para que el tocara la puerta de tu habitación.

"Cariño" dijo tu padre del otro lado de la puerta y tocándola levemente. Terminaste de ponerte la blusa y abriste la puerta para que tu padre pasara junto con Jack.

"Ya estoy papá" dijiste preparada para salir con él a pasear por todo el lugar pero él tenía planes diferentes.

"Cariño, tengo que ir a una junta de trabajo pero al rato podemos hacer algo juntos" comento tu papá decepcionándote. De por si tu madre tenía mucho trabajo y ahora que por fin venias con tu padre y él también tenía cosas que hacer y tampoco tendría mucho tiempo para pasar contigo, pero una idea te llego a la cabeza.

"Bueno, pero ¿puedo salir a dar una vuelta?" preguntaste mirando a tu padre con algo de esperanza a que te dijera que sí.

"¿Andar sola por Los Ángeles? No creo que sea buena idea"

"Y por qué no?" dijiste alzando los hombros y mirándolo extrañamente "Ya no soy la niñita de 10 años que no se sabe cuidar sola, ya tengo 16 años papá y ya no soy indefensa" argumentaste, sabias que si salías nadie te podría hacer nada ya que tenías a Jack y Jack haría todo por cuidarte, absolutamente **todo**. Eso último que dijiste hiso que tu padre te tuviera un poco más de confianza y acepto dejarte ir, solo que tenías que estas en la casa a más tardar a las 7 de la noche, así que podías estar toda la tarde con el joven guardián disfrutando del sol y la playa. A Jack le pareció la idea de salir, lo malo era de que no tendría ningún poder ya que cuando el entraba en calor se anulaban sus poderes de congelar y tirar ventiscas así que ahora solo era un espíritu neutral que solo podría volar y dejar que los demás lo vieran –ya que cuando más niños creyeron en el obtuvo este poder-.

Tu padre se fue dejándote el resto de la mañana en tu casa buscando algo de ropa que le podrías dar al joven guardián hasta que encontraste una playera azul de manga corta algo grande con una capucha y bolsillos, una bermuda café claro con bolsillos y unos zapatos cafés lo cual se negó Jack usarlos, al parecer él amaba andar descalzo. El joven guardián y tú estaban listos para ir a rondar por todos los lugares pero viste que algo faltaba quitarle.

"Dame el cayado" le ordenaste al joven guardián extendiendo la mano para que te entregara el cayado. El joven guardián se molestó pero al final te termino dando el cayado y lo escondiste en tu cuarto para que no lo viera tu padre si llegaba temprano. Jack y tu salieron de la casa cerrándola con la llave que te había dejado tu padre y se fueron caminando hacia la playa mas cercana que encontraron.

"Jack, no tienes calor?" Preguntaste

"Si, por eso se neutralizaron mis poderes" contesto el joven guardián tu pregunta. Eso hiso que lo miraras extrañada. Llegaron a la playa y te pusiste los lentes de sol ya que los rayos del sol se estrellaban contra tus ojos. Jack se cubrió con su mano para que no le cayeran los rayos del sol y con la otra te tomo de la mano caminando hacia la caliente arena. Todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo ya que era demasiado raro ver a alguien de cabello blanco y pálido en una playa. Tu desconcertada mirabas a la gente, luego miraste a Jack.

"¿Te pueden ver?" Preguntaste, según tú el no podía ser visto por gente que no creía en el pero al parecer ellos lo podían ver.

"Si, si pueden, yo puedo hacer que me vean" dijo Jack respondiendo tu duda, aunque seguías con varias preguntas.

Llegaron a una palmera algo retirada de la gente y se sentaron al pie de ella. Sacarte tu IPod de tu bolsillo del short y lo pusiste a todo volumen reproduciendo_ Pressure_ de _Nadia Ali_.

Jack se quitó la playera dejando a la intemperie su abdomen y haciendo que te sonrojaras. Jack escucho atentamente la canción que se reproducía.

"Esa canción me queda" dijo Jack cerrando los ojos y acostándose en la arena.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntaste analizando la letra de la canción.

"Todos quieren ser yo, y me aman" argumento el joven guardián poniendo sus brazos en la nuca.

"¡Ja! Claro...solo dime una persona que te amé" dijiste burlonamente mirando al joven guardián.

"Tu" contesto Jack haciendo que te sonrojaras más.

"¿Yo?" Preguntaste nerviosa.

"No tonta" bufo el joven guardián levantándose de la arena y caminando hacia el agua. "¿Quieres venir?" Te invito el joven guardián con él. Dejaste tu IPod y celular en la camisa que dejo en la arena el joven guardián y caminaste hacia el tomando su mano.

Jack fue el primero en tocar el agua pero en eso una picara idea le llego al joven guardián. Jack te tomo por sorpresa de las piernas y te cargo en brazos y se adentró al agua. Tu solo soltabas gritos y golpes hasta que te aventó al agua el joven guardián. Te sumergiste y nadaste hasta llegar a la superficie pero no viste a Jack por ningún lado haciendo que te asustaras pero sentiste un jalón en tus pies que te sumergió. Viste que lo que te jalo eran unas manos que luego te tomaron de la cintura y te elevaron a la superficie, era Jack el que te cargo hasta arriba para tomar aire. Lo tomaste de la nuca al subir a la superficie y solo escuchabas la risa de Jack al ver tu cara de susto.

"No-no me hagas eso otra vez" tartamudeaste asustada viendo a Jack como se reía de ti pero en eso el joven guardián se volvió a hundir contigo en brazos lo cual hiso que lo abrazaras y cerraras los ojos y dejaras de respirar.

El joven guardián te volvió a elevar a la superficie y te llevo a la orilla de la playa para que tomaran un descanso. Se sentaron en la camisa que le prestaste al joven guardián con tu IPod a todo volumen.

"Jack" dijiste captando la atención del joven guardián. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?". El asintió y te miro mientras tú mirabas las olas como golpeaban con la orilla. "¿No extrañas ser humano?"

"Bueno, la verdad no recuerdo muchos de mi vida pasada. Lo único que se es que salve a mi hermana de morir" comento el joven guardián, al escuchar lo de su hermana lo volteaste a ver tristemente y con el señor levantado.

"¿Salvaste a tu hermana?". No sabias esa parte de él, nunca te había dicho que había salvado a su hermana.

"Si, ella y yo estábamos patinando pero ella se fue a patinar al hielo delgado y amenazaba con romperse el hielo. Tenía miedo de lo que sucediera" contaba Jack mientras tú lo mirabas con el ceño levantado. "Idee un plan y la salve pero yo caí al agua". Soltaste un chillido de horror y pusiste tus manos cubriendo tu boca. El joven guardián vio tus ojos cristalizados a punto de derramar lágrimas pero él lo impidió pasando su dedo pulgar en tu ojo lloroso.

"No tienes que llorar" dijo Jack con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonreíste y pasaste tus manos por tus ojos, luego te levantaste de la camisa y le diste tu mano a Jack para que se levantara. El tomo tu mamo y se levantó mientras tú lo jalabas.

"¡Ven!" Exclamaste jalándolo al agua.

"Calmada" dijo burlonamente Jack siendo arrastrado por ti hacia el agua salada del mar. Caminaron hasta que el agua les llegaba a la rodilla y se detuvieron ahí a contemplar el horizonte. Jack te rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y te jalo hacia el haciendo que chocaras con su hombro levemente. En eso interrumpiste el momento al salpicarle agua al joven guardián. Jack solo cerró los ojos para evitar que le entrara agua en ellos. Reíste al ver la reacción de Jack pero él te salpico igual. En eso ya estaban haciendo una guerra de agua. Entre carcajadas y risas te sumergiste en el agua, pero Jack no se había dado cuenta.

"_" grito Jack algo asustado por no verte hasta que en eso sintió un jalón que lo sumergió. Al abrir los ojos dentro del agua, miro tus grandes ojos que estaban cerca de su rostro. Salieron del agua y tú solo carcajeabas.

"Debiste ver tu cara" dijiste entre las carcajadas, Jack solo te miro serio y algo enojado por la broma que le habías hecho.

"No fue gracioso" dijo inexpresivo el peliblanco. Tú seguías riendo y te secaste una lágrima de las carcajadas que tenían.

"Es que tu cara de '¿dónde estás?' Y luego cuando te jale, o cuando me miraste" dijiste entre risas señalando al joven guardián mientras el seguía mirándote serio. "Y tu cara ahorita" dijiste burlonamente señalando la cara del joven guardián. Jack frunció los labios y decidió marcharse del agua mientras tú seguías muriendo de la risa. Volteaste a ver y viste que Jack caminaba serio hacia la orilla de la playa.

"Jack" exclamaste agitando tu mano. "¡Jack!" Volviste a gritar, el no miro atrás y siguió caminando. Corriste salpicando agua y lo tomaste del hombro.

"Jack, oye" dijiste tratando de captar su atención pero te siguió ignorando. Lo golpeaste en el hombro pero el siguió serio hasta que llego a la orilla. Tomo la camisa y se la puso en el hombro. Tú, ya estabas enfadada de que el joven guardián te ignorara.

"Jack Frost!" Exclamaste deteniendo al joven guardián. Pero inesperadamente Jack te tomo de la cintura y te cargo como un saco de papas. Jack empezó a reír y tú lo golpeabas para que te bajara pero tus golpes no dolían.

"Bájame Jack" dijiste molesta golpeando con tus puños la espalda del joven guardián. Jack solo se reía de tus golpes.

"Ya cállate" dijo Jack burlonamente bajándote de su hombro. "Listo, ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir?" Pregunto poniéndose la playera y tomándote de la mano. Pensaste y mejor decidiste ir a tu casa a tomar una ducha para quitarte la arena y agua salada que tenías en el cuerpo. El asintió y fueron caminando a la casa de tu padre.

Tú, te metiste a la regadera mientras Jack te esperaba desde el cuarto en donde te estas hospedando.

Entraste a la recamara con una blusa holgada morada y un short azul puestos. Jack se sorprendió ya que no era muy normal verte con short ya que en dónde vives hace demasiado frio. Tomaste unos zapatos negros y te los pusiste. Jack se acostó en tu cama mientras tú sacabas de tu maleta tu laptop hasta que recordaste algo muy importante.

"MI IPOD Y CELULAR" gritaste aventando la laptop a la cama. Jack solo dio un pequeño brinco de susto al escuchar tu grito. "¡Los olvide en la playa!" Exclamaste con las manos en la cabeza. Estabas preocupada por dos de los objetos más valiosos que tenías.

"Toma" dijo Jack levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ti sacando del bolsillo de la playera tu IPod y celular. Abriste los ojos como platos y tomaste tus dos aparatos dándole gracias al joven guardián de que los haya recogido de la arena.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Jack dirigiéndose a la pequeña ventana que había en la recamara. Suspiraste y te pusiste a pensar lo que podrían hacer los dos el resto de la tarde.

"Podemos perdernos" recomendaste sonriendo y caminando hacia Jack. El joven guardián te volteo a ver y te dedico una sonrisa. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Jack rompió con él.

"Entonces piérdete en mis ojos" dijo Jack tomándote de la mano.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo tu brazo y llego a tu espalda, soltaste un pequeño temblado. El joven guardián poso sus ojos sobre ti y te examino de pies a cabeza. Subiste la mirada para ver a Jack y sonreíste delicadamente. El joven guardián se acercó a tu rostro lentamente pero tú retrocediste unos pasos al ver que él se acercaba a ti.

"No te muevas" ordeno Jack caminando hacia ti mientras tu seguías retrocediendo. En eso, chocaste levemente contra la pared y Jack recargo sus manos sobre la pared, enjaulándote.

"Jack" susurraste mientras él acercaba su rostro al tuyo.

En eso Jack planto un delicado y suave beso en tus labios. Quedaste paralizada por unos segundos pero después respondiste el beso. Jack pasó su mano por la mejilla y tú posaste los brazos en sus hombros.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! :D**

**Bueno, todo el fin de semana me quebre el coco haciendo este capitulini -.-' hasi que espero que les guste! **

**Les mando un BESOTE! y los veo despues CHAO CHAO! **

_**¿Review?**_

**~*Mafy*~**


	12. Chapter 12

"_" susurro Jack separando sus labios de los tuyos. Sus manos pasaron por tus brazos hasta que llegaron a tu cintura. Tú seguías ahí inmóvil, sin decir ni una palabra, tus pensamientos colapsaron, no se te ocurría nada que decir. Un silencio inundo tu cuarto. Jack solo estaba ahi mirandote, esperando alguna respuesta de parte tuya pero no hacias nada, solo estabas ahi parada sin nada que desir. Elevaste tu mano hasta tus labios y tu mente volvio a la realidad. Parpadeaste un par e veces y diste un gran suspiro. El joven guardian paso su mano por su blanca cabellera hasta que llego a la nuca e igual que tu solto un supiro.

"Jack" dijiste mirando a Jack nerviosa. Te acercaste a él y lo abrasaste; Lo sentiste algo cálido y frio a la vez. El paso su mano por tu cabello y te dio un beso en la coronilla. Todo iba bien hasta que el sonido de tu celular retumbo por todo tu cuarto acompañado de un zumbido. Tomaste tu celular y viste que era una llamada de tu rizado amigo.

"Bueno" dijiste contestando el celular.

"Hola _" contesto Nick desde el otro lado del celular.

"Hey, hola"

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien"

"¿Cómo te va en Los Ángeles?"

"Bien, ahorita espero a mi padre" contestaste caminando por tu cuarto y pasando tu mano por tu cabello.

"Pásame a _" escuchaste la voz de Nicole mientras hablabas con Nick. "HEY!" exclamo Nicole dándote un pequeño susto. "Como estas _?" Pregunto tu rizada amiga.

"Bien, no me quejo" contestaste. Jack solo te miraba y veía como hablabas por celular. Estaba algo entristecido ya que lo habías ignorado por completo, se sentía invisible sin ti.

Después de un rato tu amiga se despidió junto con su hermano y colgaron el celular al igual que tú. Buscaste a Jack por la habitación con la mirada pero no estaba ahí.

"Debió haber salido" te dijiste. Saliste de la habitación a buscar a Jack por la casa pero ninguna señal de Jack había hasta que saliste viste que estaba en las escaleritas que estaban frente de la puerta de entrada. El solo estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y recargándose en sus brazos viendo a la luna.

"Jack" dijiste sentándote alado del pero él te ignoro y siguió viendo la blanca luna. Volviste a repetir su nombre pero nada, no te quería hacer caso. "Jack, perdón. Deja de enojarte conmigo" dijiste notando la razón de que te ignorara. Lo dejaste, mientras tú llamabas con tu amiga después de que él te besara.

"No te preocupes" dijo Jack posando su mano en tu hombro. "Solo quería venir a ver la luna" agrego mirando por unos segundos la luna, luego regreso su mirada hacia ti.

"Jack, sobre el beso…"

"No hables de eso" gruño tranquilamente el joven guardián interrumpiéndote. "Fue solo un tonto beso, no significa nada". Jamás habías sentido un beso como el que te dio Jack hace unas horas atrás, ni Alex te hiso sentir lo que sentiste con el joven guardián. Fue como salir de la realidad y llegar a un mundo donde nada ni nadie los podía separar o dañar, donde todo era perfecto para los dos.

"¿No significa nada?" susurraste algo molesta levantándote del escalón y sacudiéndote la ropa. El joven guardián subió la mirada para ver a donde ibas pero solo te quedaste alado de el sin decir nada. Vio tu cara que era algo molesta y triste al mismo tiempo hasta que una luz en la calle interrumpió todo. Tu padre había llegado por fin del trabajo pero en el coche en donde el venia viste la figura de una persona en el asiento frontal del copiloto y dos figuras mas en el asiento trasero. El auto se estasiono afuera del garage y de el salio tu padre junto con dos adolescentes mas o menos de tu edad. Jack y tu se miraron y luego fijaron la mirada en los 4 que venian hacia la entrada.

"Cariño" dijo tu padre acercándose a ti, dándote un fuerte abrazo. Él te soltó y te tomo de la espalda y te llevo hacia la mujer que estaba junto con los adolescentes -uno hombre y otra mujer-. "Cariño ella es Michelle es mi pareja" dijo presentándote a la señora, era algo bajita con cabello castaño y piel algo apiñonada y con unos ojos azules hermosos. Al momento que dijo 'pareja' tu estomago se revolvió y tenías ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. "Y estos son sus hijo, Michael y Monique" agrego presentándote a los dos jóvenes, Monique era algo alta, cabello negro con un mechón morado en el flequillo y un pequeño tatuaje en la muñeca de un infinito y Michael era igual de alto que su hermana con lentes Rayban* negros piel algo pálida y cabello castaño.

Tu padre entro junto con los 3 dejándote atrás y con el joven guardián. Entraste momentos después a la casa y viste a tu padre que se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto con la señora dejando a los dos hermanos en la sala. Tu solo suspiraste y te fuiste a tu cuarto, Jack solo iba atrás de ti. Entraste enojada a tu cuarto, Jack noto tu comportamiento y trato de tranquilizarte pero no funciono.

Gruñías y caminabas por todo tu cuarto enfurecida.

"¿Porque, porque?" Te preguntabas enojada jalándote levemente los cabellos. "¿Por qué la cambiaste por ella? ¿Por qué me cambiaste por ellos?" Seguías diciendo enojada. Jack entendió todo en un momento, el recordó que tu padre se divorció de tu madre y la dejo por otra mujer dejándote. Te sentías devastada, era lo peor. Que por esa mujer tu padre las había cambiado, solo no comprendías el porqué, por qué tu padre dejo a tu madre por ella. Todo tu mundo colapso por unos minutos hasta que escuchaste la puerta retumbando.

"¿Quien?" Dijiste algo enojada mirando la puerta.

"Soy Monique, ¿puedo pasar?" Pregunto la voz algo aguda del otro lado de la puerta. Asentiste con un 'si' y dejaste pasar a la pelinegra.

"Creo que no me he presentado bien, soy Monique O'Connor*, tengo 15" dijo la chica extendiendo su mano. La tomaste y te agitaste levemente.

"Un gusto Monique, soy _ " "El gusto es mío" dijo sonriente la chica. "Bueno y ¿qué hacías?" Pregunto algo curiosa la pelinegra. Pensaste una pequeña excusa y comentaste que estabas jugando en tu celular. La chica saco un celular igual al tuyo con una funda de corazones y se puso a jugar en él.

"Y ¿cuantos días te vas a quedar?" Pregunto la pelinegra mirando como jugabas en tu aparato móvil.

"No sé, creo que tres días" contestaste rascándote la nuca. Jack se sentó a verlas desde la ventana de la habitación. En eso un pequeño estruendo movió tu puerta de la habitación y entro una figura masculina con lentes, era Michael.

"Oigan dice tu padre que se vengan a comer" dijo Michael asomándose por la puerta mirándote, asentiste y te levantaste de la cama junto con Monique para ir a la cocina. Jack se levantó junto contigo y fue atrás de ti hasta que llegaste al comedor, él se quedó en la sala sentado esperando a que terminaras de cenar. Una pequeña charla empezó entre tu padre, Michelle y los dos chicos mientras tú eras ignorada y seguías comiendo. Michelle te miro y empezó una pequeña conversación contigo hasta que todos de nuevo se metieron en la conversación, ignorándote. La señora te volvió a hacer conversación solo que esta ves estabas algo cansada y cualquier cosa podría salir de tu boca.

"Y como es tu madre linda?" pregunto algo curiosa la castaña mirándote. Sostuviste el tenedor por unos segundos con ganas de clavárselo a ella. Era horrible tener que estar metida en un comedor con ellos y luego te pregunta sobre su rival, tu madre, obvia mente te sentías fatal.

"Padre, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijiste volteando a ver a tu padre ignorando por completo a Michelle. Tu padre asintió y bombardeaste. "¿Por qué diablos nos dejaste por esta?" preguntaste señalando agresivamente a Michelle. Todos quedaron atónitos de lo que habías dicho, estabas tan enojada que todo tú se incendió.

"¡_!" exclamo enojado tu padre por lo que habías dicho de Michelle. "Yo no te deje" aclaro tu padre. Reíste sarcásticamente y te paraste de la mesa.

"Si no me hubieras dejado, no estuviera aquí" dijiste harta de todo. Estabas que la sangre te hervía y nada ni nadie te podrían parar.

"¡_ cállate!" exclamo tu padre levantándose agresivamente de la mesa.

"¡No me voy a callar!" exclamaste desobedeciendo a tu padre y azotando bruscamente la mano contra la mesa. "Estoy harta de llegar a casa y no verte ni a ti ni a mi madre, estoy harta de estar sola en mi cuarto, estoy harta de…" las lágrimas se acumularon en tus ojos. Miraste a tu padre y luego miraste a los demás, todos te miraban sorprendidos de tu comportamiento pero a ti no te importaba. Ya no seguiste hablando y te despediste de mala gana de todos de la mesa. Te retiraste caminando rápidamente a tu cuarto. Jack fue atrás de ti preocupado de haber visto tu comportamiento en la cena, era la primera vez que te veía realmente enojada y triste. Llegaste a la habitación y azotaste la puerta lo más fuerte posible encerrándote con seguro dejando a Jack afuera con la esperanza de que le abrirías pero nada.

Gruñías y un ataque de furia te apodero, tiraste todo lo que había en los estantes. Libros, revistas y discos estaban tirados en el piso. Tu cama era un desastre, sabanas, cojines, colcha por todo el cuarto, la cortina por suerte no le hiciste nada. Estabas tan enojada que nada te podría detener hasta que un golpe en la ventana te asusto. Te asomaste para ver quién era y viste al joven guardián afuera esperando a que abrieras la ventana.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto desde el otro lado del cristal mirándote. Abriste la ventana y lo dejaste pasar. El miro el desastre que ocasionaste y se sorprendió. "Wow, sí que estas enojada" comento rascándose la nuca. Te encogiste en hombros y recogiste las cosas que habías tirado al suelo. Jack te ayudo a extender de nuevo la cama y acomodaron los libros, revistas y películas que habías tirado.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose los detuvo por unos momentos y te asomaste a la ventana, viste a Michelle con sus dos hijos despidiéndose de tu padre con un beso y hiendo se caminando por la alumbrada calle. Momentos después tu padre entro a la casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Cerraste de golpe la ventana y terminaste de acomodar todo. Tu padre fue a toca la puerta de tu recamara y la abriste lentamente.

"Cariño ¿puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto tú papa tratando de entrar a la recamara pero no lo dejaste. Negaste con un sincero 'no' y cerraste la puerta lentamente. Estabas herida, no querías que él te hablara y más por lo que había pasado la hora de la cena. Él se retiró triste a su cuarto.

"¿Porque no lo arreglas?" pregunto Jack atrás de ti. Lo volteaste a ver rápidamente.

"¿Arreglar que?" preguntaste confundida.

"Arregla lo que hiciste hace rato, para mí fue algo injusto de tu parte que le hicieras eso a tu padre" argumento el joven guardián. Soltaste un gruñido y caminaste hacia la cama.

"Jack" mencionaste, "No quiero hablar de eso" dijiste sentándote en la cama.

"Bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar?" pregunto Jack sentándose alado tuyo.

"Quiero hablar sobre el beso"

* * *

***Rayban: marca de lentes mas conosidos como lentes hipster xD**

***O'conner: es el apellido del tipo de rapidos y furiosos *w***

**YOLO, HOLA COMO ESTAN MIS PEQUEÑAS LECTORAS, perdon si el capitulo esta muy pequeño pero como ya saben, el word hace todo mas grande ¬¬. **

**les gusto?no? okey *se va a llorar a un rincon emo xD. Bueno practicamente hoy acomplete esta cosita QnQ perdon si no actualiza el sabado pero tengo que cuidar una pequeña skuincla. BUENO ME RETIRO MIS MUJERS LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA! **

_**review?**_

**~*Mafy*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA! *le lanzan una botella* *la esquiva tipo matrix* WOW!**

**Perdon por no actualizar en MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! tiempo :D pero ahora si...toy de vacaciones y ya puedo subir, dibujar, leer sin la preocupacion de reprobar examenes :'D**

**bueno...les dejo que lean felizmente :3**

* * *

"Quiero hablar del beso". Hiciste que Jack se sonrojara algo y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. "Por qué me besaste?" Preguntaste algo nerviosa jugando con tus manos. Jack tosió para aclarar la garganta.

"Fue...fue un impulso" respondió Jack nervioso. Tú no quedaste satisfecha con la respuesta que dijo el joven guardián.

"Un impulso?" Preguntaste susurrando y cruzándote de brazos. "Yo sé que eso no fue un impulso".

"Podemos cambiar de tema?" Dijo Jack interrumpiéndote.

"No, no Jack, no cambiaremos de tema" negaste mirando al joven guardián. "Solo dame una razón por la cual me besaste" exigías. Jack estaba nervioso, no quería confesarte cuanto te quería y amaba.

"Te la diré hasta que arregles tu problema con tu padre" amenazo. Te enojaste un poco más ya que no querías arreglar nada entre tú y tu padre, pero después de un rato de discusión, llegaron al acuerdo de que tú te fueras a disculpar con tu padre y Jack te decía la razón del beso; sellaron el trato con un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Bueno, ahora que quieres hacer?" Pregunto Jack acostándose en la cama. Miraste la ventana y una idea se te vino a la cabeza.

"Qué tal si vamos por unas películas y comida?" Preguntaste mirando a Jack y caminando hacia la ventana. Jack asintió y abriste la ventana para salir de la casa, Jack te miro raro y se acercó a ti.

"Vamos a salir por ahí?" Pregunto Jack señalando la parte abierta de la ventana. Asentiste pícaramente soltando unas carcajadas y saliste por la ventana; sacaste primero tu pierna y luego doblaste el torso para que pasara el resto del cuerpo y al final sacaste la pierna. Jack fue atrás de ti repitiendo lo mismo que tú hiciste.

"Tu padre no se dará cuenta?" Pregunto Jack algo nervioso rascándose la nuca. Negaste con la cabeza y lo tomaste de la mano. Caminaron por la calle, ya que no estaba transitada. Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño negocio donde se rentan películas. Al entrar al negocio, tu y Jack fueron directo a buscar alguna película.

"Qué tal si vemos esta" dijo Jack enseñándote una película. Tomaste la caja y leíste el título decía _"500 days with Summer"_. El titulo se te hacia conocido y recordaste que Nicole te dijo que había comprado esa misma película para su hermano de cumpleaños. Tomaste la caja de la película y seguiste buscando más películas para rentar.

Al final llevaste 3 películas y unas palomitas que allí mismo compraste. Pagaste todo y saliste junto con Jack, del pequeño negocio. Siguieron caminando un rato por las calles hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa de tu padre. Entraste cuidadosamente por la ventana con ayuda de Jack; ya adentro ayudaste a Jack a entrar al cuarto.

Tomaste la bolsa y agarraste la caja de la película que había elegido Jack. La metiste al lector de DVD y se pusieron a ver la película. Jack se acostó en la cama y posteriormente tu igual te acostaste alado suyo. El joven guardián al verte a su lado te tomo de la cintura y te cargo hasta ponerte en medio de sus piernas. Al principio te sonrojaste y te sentías incomoda pero después te acostaste en el poniendo tu espalda en su panza y tu cabeza la recargaste en su pecho.

"Que linda película" comento Jack mirando fijamente la televisión.

"Si" asentiste acurrucándote en Jack. El paso su mano sobre tu cabello y luego beso tu coronilla.

"Quieres ver las demás películas?" Pregunto el joven guardián. El noto que ya tenías sueño.

Sobaste tus ojos con las manos y soltaste un gran bostezo.

"No creo sobrevivir a las demás películas" dijiste sarcásticamente. Jack rio y apago la televisión con el control remoto dejando la recamara completamente oscura. Pocos minutos después te quedaste dormida en el joven guardián. Jack se quedó ahí, mirándote y acariciándote el brazo.

"Porque no tengo el valor de decírtelo?" Susurro el joven guardián a sí mismo. Jack pasó su mano por su blanca cabellera hasta que un sonido se escuchó afuera del cuarto. Al principio Jack pensó que era tu padre pero se volvió a escuchar otro sonido de pasos, pero no de zapatos. En eso una sombra extraña paso por la ventana del cuarto. Jack tomo un poco de aire, pero en eso un gran bulto apareció al pie de la cama haciendo que Jack saltara espantado de la cama y te despertaras rápidamente soltando un ligero grito. Una carcajada salió del bulto y rápidamente prendiste la luz. Al prenderla viste al enorme bulto, era una clase de conejo enorme, color gris claro con unos cuantos detalles de gris oscuro en el pelaje, traía unos boomerangs en la espalda.

"Conejo?" Dijo Jack todavía asustado. "eres un idiota, casi me da un paro cardiaco". Conejo soltó otra carcajada y una pequeña lágrima de la risa salió. Tu solo estabas ahí estupefacta al ver al gigantesco conejo gris parado al pie de tu cama.

"Espera, que haces aquí?" Pregunto Jack algo confuso.

"Norte me pidió que te siguiera" aclaro el gran conejo con los brazos cruzados.

"Que me siguieras, porque?" Siguió preguntando Jack.

"Para que conozca a tu novia" dijo conejo señalándote con uno de sus boomerangs. Te sonrojaste leve y negaste con la cabeza.

"No soy su novia" contestaste. Jack se sentía algo incómodo por lo que dijiste y lanzo un pequeño suspiro.

"Conejo, ella es _" dijo Jack presentándote ante el gran conejo. Tu solo saludaste levantando la mano.

"_, él es Bunnymund, el conejo de pascua" dijo el joven guardián señalando con la mano el gran conejo. Estabas impresionada de ver al legendario conejo de pascua. Tú te lo imaginabas algo diferente; un pequeño conejo blanco con una canasta con huevecillos. Pero nunca imaginaste que fuera un conejo enorme, gris y con boomerangs de armas.

"Un gusto _" dijo el gran conejo extenso su mano. Analizaste cuidadosamente la esponjosa mano del susodicho y luego la tomaste para luego darle un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Así que tú eres el conejo de pascua" comentaste mirándolo. El asintió con la cabeza.

"Conejo, ya te puedes ir?" Pregunto algo irritado Jack rascándose la cabeza. El conejo lo miro, arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos algo indignado.

"Jack" contestaste algo enojada al ver la actitud de Jack con el conejo de pascua. "Lo siento conejo pero tengo algo de sueño y necesito dormir, si quieres mañana en la noche puedes regresar" dijiste cortésmente mirando al gran conejo.

"Vaya, que linda eres" digo conejo admirando tu cortesía, eras todo lo contrario a Jack. "Jack por que no aprendes de ella" agrego el conejo mirando al peliblanco y señalándote.

Jack soltó un ligero gruñido al escuchar lo que dijo Bunnymund.

"Me retiro, _ adiós" dijo conejo abriendo un gran hoyo al pie de tu cama con solo golpear un par de veces su pata contra el suelo. "Congelador" dijo conejo refiriéndose a Jack. "Hasta luego" agrego saltando por el hoyo que había creado y que en pocos segundos después se cerró.

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente. Los rayos de luz pasaban por la ventana alumbrando el cuarto donde dormías. En eso te despertaste de golpe al sentir algo en tu rostro. Volteaste y era Jack que te estaba despertando de un beso en la mejilla.

"Que haces?" Preguntaste adormilada mirando al peliblanco. El solo sonrió y contesto tu pregunta.

"Despertándote" dijo sereno y mirándote dulcemente. "O quieres que te despierte tirándote de la cama?"

Negaste con la cabeza. De un brinco saliste de la cama quitándote las sabanas de encima. Saliste del cuarto descalza y fuiste directo a la cocina. Al llegar ahí viste a tu padre, no estaba con su típico traje de abogado. Vestía de una bermuda caqui y una playera blanca. Como si fuese a la playa o alberca.

"Que haces aquí? No tienes trabajo?" Preguntaste caminando hacia una gaveta de la cocina. Tomaste la caja del serial que estaba dentro de la gaveta, y tomaste un plato y los llevaste a la mesa donde estaba desayunando tu padre un delicioso café negro con pan.

"Vamos a salir" respondió tu padre. Le dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejo en la mesa momentos después. Serviste serial en el plato y luego tomaste la leche que estaba alado de la taza de café de tu padre y serviste leche en el plato. Mojando el cereal.

"A dónde?" Preguntaste sentándote y tomando la cuchara del café de tu papá para luego sumergirla en el cereal.

"Vamos a casa de Michelle" anuncio tu padre dándole de nuevo un sorbo a su café.

"Hablando de ella...solo quería decir, perdón de lo de ayer. No quería herirla" dijiste arrepentida. Tu padre suspiro y te dedico una gran sonrisa.

"Perdon" dijo tu padre. No comprendiste. Porque él te pedía perdón?

"Perdon por no haberte dicho sobre Michelle. No pensé que reaccionarias ha si" termino tu padre. Diste una cucharada al cereal y te lo llevaste a la boca. Masticaste y tragaste el cereal.

"No tienes que pedir perdón, Papi" dijiste sonriente. Terminaron el desayuno y tú te fuiste a tu cuarto a cambiarte e ir a casa de Michelle. Al llegar a tu cuarto no te encontraste a Jack acostado en la cama. Examinaste tu cuarto y nada, ninguna señal de Jack hasta que notaste que tu ventana estaba medio abierta. Te asomaste por ella y viste al joven guardián sentado debajo de tu ventana. Jack subió la mirada y te vio. El solo te dedico una sonrisa. Su sonrisa brillaba como el sol.

"Jack"

"Si _"

"Que haces ahí?"

"Admiro el paisaje" dijo Jack. _Paisaje? Que paisaje? Las casas no son paisaje_, te decías a ti misma.

"Claro" dijiste sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia las casas. No era muy lindo paisaje pero era bonito verlo con Jack.

"Voy a ir a la alberca" anunciaste llamando la atención del joven guardián. "Con mi padre y su pareja" terminaste. Jack se paró de golpe y se volteo a verte.

"Estas segura de que quieres ir?" Pregunto Jack algo preocupado de lo que podría pasar.

"Si, además ya le pedí disculpas a mi papá. Solo falta Michelle" argumentaste recargándote en la ventana. Jack sonrió feliz de ver que te podrías llevar bien con ella.

"Déjame entrar" dijo Jack haciéndote a un lado y recargándose en el borde de la ventana. De un salto la mitad de su cuerpo. Lo ayudaste a que el resto de su cuerpo pasara.

Ya adentro, Jack y tú elegían lo que te pondrías para ir a la alberca.

"Y si te llevas esto?" Pregunto Jack sosteniendo en sus manos un lindo bikini morado con negro. Le arrebataste de golpe el traje de baño y lo escondiste.

"No mires" dijiste algo molesta ocultando la prenda en las almohadas de la cama.

Un rato después Jack y tú estaban listos para irse pero habías acordado con el joven guardián que tendría que permanecer invisible. Acostados en la cama aburridos, Jack empezó a cepillar tu cabello con sus dedos, desasiendo los nudos que tenías. En eso una cosa se te vino de golpe a la mente. El beso.

"Jack" dijiste llamando la atención del joven guardián.

"Si" dijo Jack mirándote por encima de tu hombro.

"Ahora si podemos hablar de eso?" Dijiste refiriéndote al beso que sin previo aviso te robo Jack de los labios.

"Del beso?" Pregunto Jack nervioso moviendo los dedos, enredándoselos. Asentiste con la cabeza mirándolo. El joven guardián se puso nervioso y solo dijo una pequeña frase rápidamente que ni tú ni el entendieron: Yo te amo. Lo miraste extraña.

"Que dijiste?" Preguntaste. No lo habías entendido.

"Yo dije..._te amo_" dijo Jack con el corazón en la garganta. En ese momento recordaste a Alex y el día en que se te confeso y te pidió ser su novia frente toda la escuela. Una sonrisa apareció en tus labios y tu estomago produjo un cosquilleo.

Ahora sabias la razón por la que te beso. Porque te amaba pero tú no sabías los verdaderos sentimientos hacia el. No sabias si sentías eso. Si sentías amor. De nuevo.

* * *

**Les gusto? no? pues...*se lanza de un puente***

**Bye ;D**

**Review?**

**~*Mafy*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI! Bueno perdon por actualizar muy tarde pero las "Vacaciones" no son tan vacaciones para mi =A=**

**Perdon, pero hoy no respondere Reviews QoQ! Gomenasai D:**

* * *

"Jack" susurraste. No sabias que decir, estabas emocionada y al mismo tiempo confundida. ¿Amor?,¿de nuevo?

"_" dijo Jack, lo miraste fijamente a esos ojos azules. Eran hermosos, jamás los habías visto tan resplandecientes.

"Jack" volviste a decir. Bajaste la mirada y te encontraste con el piso. "No sé qué decir". Jugaste con tus dedos de la mano. Jack soltó un suspiro. En eso, del bolsillo de la playera azul que traía, saco un hermoso collar con una nota musical, se te hacia demasiado familiar.

"Toma" dijo Jack tomando tu mano y extendiéndola para poner delicadamente el collar. "¿Recuerdas?" Pregunto Jack mirando la sabana de tu cama. En eso recordaste, era el mismo collar que viste en uno de esos callejones en Roma.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Preguntaste mirando el hermoso collar que tanto te había gustado y que ya tenías en tus manos.

"Lo robe" dijo en un tono sarcástico y chistoso. Lo volteaste a ver con una ceja levantada.

"No es cierto" dijo Jack soltando una carcajada. "Lo compre" agrego.

"¿Con qué?"

"Con dinero"

"¿Pero de donde sacaste el dinero?"

"Revisa tu cartera" dijo Jack señalando tu cartera de panda. Tomaste tu cartera blanca y negra y revisaste. Te faltaban unos cuantos billetes.

"Frost!" Exclamaste, pero no enojada, en un tono feliz. Te aventaste a él y caíste arriba de Jack. "! Frost, te quiero!" exclamaste dándole un beso en los labios. Jack se sonrojo de inmediato y te tomo de la cadera y te tiro del otro lado de la cama, en eso él se subió encima de ti. Él te dedico una linda sonrisa y te volvió a besar. Pasaste tu mano sobre su nuca y la otra igual. El acaricio tu mejilla sonrojada.

En eso algo inoportuno apareció. Tu padre abrió la puerta de tu cuarto y te encontró, besándote con ¿NADA? Tu padre quedo paralizado y soltó una gran risa. En eso volviste a la realidad. Jack y tu voltearon a ver a tu padre, como se reía, pero ¿De qué? En eso recordaste que tu padre no veía a Jack.

"Hija, ¿qué haces?" dijo entre las carcajadas. Un padre normal creo que regañaría a su hija o algo por el estilo pero tu padre era demasiado raro, así que no lo considerabas muy normal. Soltaste un gruñido.

"¡Toca antes de entrar!" exclamaste algo enojada. Tu padre salió de tu cuarto y asomo la cabeza.

"Te dejo para que sigas besando a tu 'novio'" dijo tu papá cerrando la puerta de tu cuarto. Estabas hecha un tomate. No sabias que decir. En eso Jack soltó una risilla. Lo volteaste a ver con una mirada fulminante, que hiso que se callara.

"Frost" susurraste acercándote a él. Él te jalo de inmediato y caíste de nuevo encima de él. Se recostaron los dos y miraron el techo por un buen rato.

Hacía calor. Tú y Jack estaba en la alberca de la casa de Michelle. Jack estaba en la orilla de la alberca con las piernas dentro del agua y tú en una silla de metal sentada. En eso sentiste la mirada de alguien observándote. Era Michael. Lo volteaste a ver y le dedicaste una sonrisa. No estaba Monique. Solo eras tú y el y Jack, pero a él no lo veían. Michael se acercó a ti, arrastrando una silla. La coloco alado tuyo y sonrió.

"Hola" saludo.

"Hola Michael" dijiste sonriendo. Él se recargo en la silla y cruzo los brazos.

"¿No te vas a meter a la alberca?" pregunto Michael.

"Si, pero tengo flojera" contestaste sacándole una sonrisa a Michael.

"Floja" dijo Michael dándote un codazo en el hombro.

"Lo sé" anunciaste riéndote. Tú y Michael se comenzaron a reír por tu comentario. Jack solo seguía moviendo las piernas en círculos dentro de la alberca, mientras escuchaba su plática.

Michael y tú tenían mucho en común. Como gustos en la música hasta tipo de personalidad.

"¿Entonces te gusta Imagine Dragons?" pregunto algo emocionado Michael. Asentiste con la cabeza y un brillo resplandeció en los ojo de Michael.

"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?" preguntaste. Michael se puso a pensar hasta que llego a una.

"La de Demons" contesto tu respuesta Michael. Sonreíste más, ya que era una de tus canciones favoritas.

Después de un rato de hablar sobre música, películas, escuela, etc. Decidieron meterse tú y Michael a la alberca.

"Esta fría el agua" dijiste templando. Jack soltó una risa.

"La enfrié para ti" dijo sonriente el joven guardián. En eso Michael interrumpió. Te lanzo agua en la cara.

"Hey!" Exclamaste riendo. Le lanzaste de nuevo agua a Michael, empezando una guerrilla.

Mientras tanto, Jack se sentía algo ignorado. Al ver como tu te la pasabas bien, siendo lo que eres. Una mortal.

'En estos momentos, deseo ser mortal' se dijo Jack mirando al cielo, mientras escuchaba tus gritos.

El olor a carne asada flotaba en el aire. Estabas sentada en una mesa con Monique y Michael, esperando la comida. Jack, mientras tanto, estaba solo acostado a la orilla de la alberca. Te sentías algo triste, lo estabas ignorando, pero no podías hacer nada.

Tu padre interrumpió, cuando traía un plato con un pedazo de carne asada.

"Este pedazo es para mí princesa" anuncio tu padre entregándote el plato. Sonreíste y diste las gracias. Momentos después Michelle, le entrego dos platos -Uno para Monique y el otro para Michael-.

Empezaste a comer y miraste a tu alrededor. Te sentías bien. Era lindo convivir en paz con ellos. Con tu nueva familia. Viste que tu papá estaba muy feliz con Monique. Eso te seguía disgustando pero si él era feliz, tú también lo serias.

Terminaste de comer y dejaste el plato sin nada. Monique y los demás recogieron la mesa junto contigo.

Todos se metieron a la casa excepto tú.

"No vas a entrar _?" Pregunto Michael asomando su cabeza por la puerta trasera.

"Ahorita los alcanzo" contestaste sonriendo. No querías deja a Jack solo en la alberca.

Caminaste hacia él y te sentaste alado de él, metiendo las piernas en el agua.

"Perdon si te deje". Jack te miro y sonrió.

"No te preocupes _" dijo Jack. "Ojala fuera mortal" agrego, mirando al cielo. Miraste a Jack y tomaste su mano.

"Ojala yo fuera inmortal". Jack te miro y sonrió al ver en tu cuello el collar que él te había regalado.

"¿Caminamos?" Pregunto Jack levantándose.

Caminaban por la playa. Dejaban huellas por la arena. Iban los dos caminando de la mano, Jack llevaba en la mano tus sandalias.

"Es lindo estar contigo" susurraste. Jack sonrió y te miro a los ojos.

"A mí me encanta estar contigo _" dijo Jack. Esbozaste una sonrisa y recargaste tu cabeza en su hombro.

Era de noche. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules, salía de un bar. Era Alex, y estaba ebrio. Apenas y podía caminar. Estaba mareado y apunto de vomitar.

"_!" Grito Alex. Se sentía arrepentido. De todo.

El chico camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llego a tu casa.

"_!" Volvió a gritar. Al no ver el auto siguió gritando. "Has de estar con ese maldito Jack!" Grito. En eso un tentáculo de arena gris apareció detras de Alex. El chico volteo al sentir algo detras de él.

"Hola Alex" mascullo un hombre. Alex vio a un hombre alto, piel gris, cabello negro y ropa negra. Lo miro a los ojos, eran dorados.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Alex. El pelinegro sonrió.

"Soy Pitch, Pitch Black" dijo.

"¿Y qué quieres?"

"Solo necesito tu ayuda" pidió Pitch juntando sus manos. "Tu novia, _ es ahora novia de Jack" agrego.

"¿Jack? Jack que?" Pregunto Alex. 'Sabía que andaba con ese idiota, fue el que me dejo inconsciente' se decía para sí mismo Alex.

"Eso no importa ahora, solo te pregunto ¿Quieres vengarte?" Dijo Pitch esbozando una macabra sonrisa. Alex pensó, 'Si ayudo a esta sujeto, puedo tener de nuevo a _ en mis manos'. Al igual que Pitch, Alex esbozo una macabra sonrisa.

"Acepto"

* * *

**MATENME! SI AGANLO ESPERARON TANTO PARA ESTO QoQ perdonn!  
*Se vuelve a tirar de un puente* Adios mundo!**

_**Review?**_

_**~*Mafy-Snowflake*~ W/H**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola guapurita -inserte voz de yuya aqui-**

**Bueno, hoy les traigo mi sensual fic de Jack Frost asi que amenlo y si no me mato *con la pistola en la cabeza* TTuTT**

* * *

"Frost!" gritaste. Jack fue hacia ti y rápidamente te sigueteo de la cadera para que te equilibraras y no calleras. Rápidamente, volviste a tener equilibrio y Jack te volvió a soltar. Extendiste tus brazos en forma horizontal y empezaste de nuevo a patinar en el frio hielo de algún lago cerca de tu casa.

Ya tenía dos semanas de haber regresado de Los Ángeles, tú y Michelle empezaron a tener una buena relación al igual que con sus hijos. Eso hacía a Jack feliz, por fin verte feliz. Por otro lado, le preocupaba Pitch. Bunnymund alerto a Jack que estuviera atento, por que posiblemente Pitch podría regresar. Pero Jack no tomo muy enserio las palabras del conejo y las ignoro por completo.

"Jack!" gritaste, ahora más fuerte. Tu garganta te ardió hasta que sentiste tu rostro en algo esponjoso. Al darte cuenta habías caído encima de Jack, tu rostro estaba en su estómago y el resto de tu cuerpo estaba en la nieve.

"Te atrape" anuncio Jack estirando sus brazos al aire. Subiste tu rostro, lo miraste y sonreíste.

"Ya cállate" dijiste levantándote de él y sacudiéndote de la nieve de tu ropa. Trataste de pararte, pero con los patines se te hacía difícil equilibrarte y volviste al hielo.

"Te vas a caer _" grito Jack mientras él seguía sentado en la nieve y tu seguías patinando.

"No me importa"

"Se romperá el hielo"

"Tu vendrás por mi" dijiste cerrando los ojos y manteniendo el equilibrio. El aire golpeaba tu rostro. La bufanda que traías puesta, bailaba en el aire. Se sentía genial tener la briza, te sentías libre. Trataste de levantar un pie pero te desequilibraste, alarmando a Jack. El chico al ver que te fuiste de lado se levantó de golpe pero luego te volviste a equilibrar. Jack esbozo una sonrisa y se recostó en la nieve y cerró los ojos.

Tu seguiste patinando. Abriste los ojos y viste una urraca. Estaba posada en la frente de Jack. Te detuviste y analizaste al ave. Se te hacia raro ver un ave en epoca de frio. Pero algo que te atrajo de la urraca, eran sus dorados ojos.

"Hola pequeña" saludaste a la pequeña y negra urraca. Jack al escuchar que le hablabas a alguien y levanto la cabeza, haciendo que la urraca se desvaneciera. Te sorprendiste al ver como se desvanecía, era como arena negra volando en el aire.

"¿A quién le hablas?" Pregunto Jack al ver que no había nadie a tu alrededor.

"Tenías un ave en la cabeza y se desvaneció cuando te levantaste" contestaste. Jack levanto la mirada a su cabeza y luego te volvió a ver con una ceja fruncida.

"No me creas una loca". Jack soltó una carcajada y voló hacia ti, dejando un rastro de nieve.

"Te creo. Pero es raro ver un ave en esta época del año" argumento el joven guardián. Se acercó a ti y beso tu fría frente. Jack levanto la mirada y vio una aurora boreal. Al verla, Jack abrió los ojos y se alejó de ti.

"Una aurora" anuncio. Lo miraste confundida y te acercaste a él.

"¿Una qué?"

"Una aurora boreal" contesto el joven guardián señalando el cielo. Volteaste a ver al cielo pero tú ni veías nada.

"Se me olvido que tú no puedes verlas" dijo Jack soltando una risita. Tú aun seguías confundida, pero no preguntaste.

"Acompáñame al Polo Norte". Lo miraste extrañada y asentiste con la cabeza. Jack te tomo de la cintura y te cargo de costal.

"Prepárese para volar su majestad" dijo Jack. Soltaste una risa. Jack, rápidamente se elevó y voló. El aire frio azotaba en tu espalda.

"Jack, tengo frio". Jack te cambio de posición y te cargo en sus brazos como bebe. Escondiste tu cara en su pecho para que la nieve y el aire no azotaran en ella. Jack, entre más aumentaba la velocidad, mas aumentaba el frio y el aire.

Jack empezó a disminuir la velocidad, pero aun así te estabas congelando.

"_ mira" dijo Jack parando, y flotando en algún lugar. Abriste los ojos y lo que viste eran montañas llenas de nieve, era el Polo Norte. Jack te señalo una montaña, volteaste a verla y viste un gran palacio en ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaste señalando el palacio estilo Ruso.

"Es el taller de Norte" contesto Jack. El joven guardián voló hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar, Jack con una fuerte ventisca abrió la ventana que había en el sitio de reuniones de los guardianes.

Jack te bajo de sus brazos cuidadosamente. Sonreíste y observaste todo tú alrededor. Todo era muy bonito ahí, hasta que tus ojos se posaron en un ventanal enorme y hermoso. En el estaban los 4 guardianes, pero no Jack.

"¿Ellos son los guardianes?" Preguntaste volteando a ver a Jack y señalando el gran ventanal.

"Si" asintió Jack con su delicada y dulce voz.

"¿Por qué no estás ahí?". Jack se encogió en hombros y ladeo la cabeza.

"Dice Norte que no han sabido donde ponerme" contesto Jack metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera azul. Caminaste hacia Jack y le plantaste un delicado beso en los labios.

"Aquí no hagan eso" una voz reconocida los interrumpió. Separaste tus labios de los cálidos labios de Frost y volteaste a ver la puerta. Viste al enorme conejo gris, con un boomerang en la mano señalándolos. "Vengan" ordeno el conejo alejándose de la puerta. Jack te jalo y lo seguiste. Llegaron a un gran lugar donde había juguetes de todos tamaños y colores. Un gran globo terráqueo estaba en medio con millones de luces prendidas. Jack jalo tu mano, llamando tu atención y lo volteaste a ver y lego miraste a todos sus amigos. Por fin los conocías.

"_, ellos son los guardianes" anuncio Jack dándote un leve empujoncito para ponerte frente de él. Los 4 grandiosos te esbozaron una sonrisa.

"Él es Norte" dijo Jack señalando al viejo barrigón y barbudo que estaba en medio de los 4. Te extendió la mano y te sonrió.

"Bienvenida pequeña" dijo Norte. Tomaste su cálida mano y sonreíste. Al ver a Norte, no era como lo imaginabas. En los libros lo ilustraban diferente y no tenía tatuajes en sus brazos

"Ya conoces a conejo" dijo Jack. Pasaste frente a Bunnymund y le sonreíste. Él te devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ella es Tooth" dijo Jack presentándote a la mismísima hada de los dientes. Pero no era como tú creías, pensabas que ella era una chica rubia con un vestido rosa y una varita mágica, pero no, no era así. Ella tenía la apariencia de un colibrí.

"Hola preciosa, que bellos dientes tienes" dijo Tooth esbozando una sonrisa. El comentarios de los dientes se te hiso extraño pero no te importo mucho.

"Él es Sandman" dijo Jack. Viste al pequeño y dorado hombrecillo. Sandman te sonrió y tú le esbozaste una sonrisa.

"Y ella es…" se interrumpió Jack al ver una nueva cara en la fila. Esta chica estaba sonriente y los saludo.

"Hola" dijo la chica de cabello rizado y café que estaba parada alado de Sandman. La analizaste bien. La observaste unos segundos. Te diste cuenta que tenía dos hermosas alas en su espalda, eran extremadamente blancas como la nieve, su cabello era rizado y le llegaba más abajo del hombro y era café, era alta, y tenía la tez blanca. Le esbozaste una sonrisa.

"Ella es Chelsea, ella es un ángel. Es muy amiga de Tooth y yo" explico Norte.

"Tú debes ser Jack Frost ¿no?" pregunto. Jack asintió. "Y tú debes ser la novia de Jack, ¿cierto?". Sonreíste y asentiste con la cabeza. La hermosa chica esbozo una sonrisa.

"Bueno, Jack tenemos que hacer junta de guardianes" explico Norte. Ladeaste la cabeza. "Y Chelsea, tu quédate con _" agrego Norte señalándote con su gran dedo. Chelsea asintió y te tomo del hombro.

"Vamos a dar un paseo" comento la chica separando los pies del suelo y aleteando tranquilamente sus alas. Asentiste y te fuiste con ella a recorrer el gran Palacio de Norte.

"Jack, tenemos algo importante que decirte" dijo Norte. Jack función el ceño y se recargo en su cayado.

"¿Que tienen que decirme?" Pregunto con una voz de preocupación. Los 4 guardianes compartieron miradas. Bunnymund dio un paso al frente.

"Frost, Pitch ha regresado" dijo Conejo, con las manos en la espalda. Jack pasó su mano por su cabello y lanzo un suspiro.

"Eso ya me lo dijiste hace una semana" argumento Jack caminando por todo el cuarto de juntas.

"Si, pero tienes que tener cuidado" comento Norte. "Pitch puede encontrar tu punto débil y todos sabemos que es _". Jack se detuvo y bajo la mirada.

"Jack, tienes que dejar a _" dijo Tooth con voz baja y algo triste. Jack abrió los ojos como platos y el los volteo a ver con ira.

"¿Dejar a _?" Dijo Jack sollozando. "E pasado 300 años buscando a alguien que me ame y por fin la encontré y ¿quieren que la deje ir?". Los guardianes se asombraron al ver la reacción de Jack al escuchar lo que dijo Tooth.

"Jack, solo será por un tiempo, solo hasta que derrotemos a Pitch de nuevo, después puedes volver con Jack" argumento Norte acercándose a Jack y poniendo su enorme mano en su hombro. "Si no lo haces, podrás perderla" agrego. Jack trato de reflexionar sobre las palaras que le había dicho Norte. Jack lanzo un suspiro.

"Hablare con ella y veré que puedo hacer". Los guardianes se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Conejo.

Chelsea y tú, estaban recorriendo todo el palacio. Mirabas lo maravilloso que era ese lugar. Veías Yetis trabajando y haciendo los juguetes, mientras unos duendecillos con gorritos rojos y campanitas en la punta hacían tonterías y bromas.

"¿Los duendes no hacen los juguetes?" preguntaste.

"No, son los yetis los que hacen los juguetes" aclaro Chelsea. Sonreíste y siguieron caminando.

Después de ver todo el palacio empezaste una pequeña conversación con la chica.

"Y… ¿qué clase de ángel eres?" preguntaste a Chelsea.

"Soy un ángel guardián"

"¿Ángel guardián?" preguntaste.

"Si, un ángel guardián es asignado a algún niño o niña que no tenga fe en sí mismo" explico. Jamás habías visto en esa perspectiva a los ángeles guardianes.

"Yo, no sé si tengo un ángel guardián" dijiste algo entristecida. Toda tu vida habías sido desconfiada y no tenías fe por varias razones, así que no creías que hubieras tenido un ángel guardián.

"Claro que si tienes uno" contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rosto.

"¿Tengo?" preguntaste confundida. ¿Tenías un ángel guardián?

"Claro que sí, Jack es como tu ángel guardián" contesto. Un leve sonrojo apareció en tu cara y sonreíste. 'Claro, él te había dado amor, confianza y fe'

"Tienes razón" dijiste en susurro. Chelsea sonrió y de su bolsita que traía en la cintura saco una pequeña concha de mar.

"Toma, cuando te sientas sola solo silva y yo iré contigo" dijo entregándote el objeto. Lo puso en la palma de tu mano y lo observaste. Era bonito y tenía un todo de rosa pastel. Ceraste la mano y lo pusiste en el bolsillo.

"Alex" dijo Pitch llamando la atención del chico. Alex estaba algo asustado de la guarida de Pitch, era demasiado oscura y sombría al igual que él. Alex fue atrás de Pitch y paso su mano por su oscuro cabello.

"¿En qué consiste la venganza?" pregunto Alex cruzándose de brazos. Pitch volteo a verlo y junto sus manos.

"Bueno, vamos a tratar de hacerle daño a Jack por donde más le duele" explico. Alex seguía desorientado. Él no sabía quién era Jack, así que pregunto.

"Algo que no mes has dicho es ¿Quién es Jack?". Pitch sonrió.

"Bueno él es el maldito espirito de la nieve" contesto Pitch. Alex analizo lo que dijo Pitch hasta que llego a una conclusión.

"Espera, ¿Jack es el espíritu del invierno? Ósea que él es, ¡Jack Frost!" Exclamo

* * *

**Les gustoo?**

**Bueno por ahi hay un personaje extra. Bueno solo quiero decir que no es mio. **

**Hace unos dias una chica que por cierto le mi sensual fic y le mando saludos, me dijo que si podia poner su personaje en mi fic, y como soy un pan de dios nacido por zeus le dije que si ;3 **

**Y un anuncio rapido, voy a hacerle un pequeño cmbio al titulo de mi fic, solo le quitare la N de Frozen **

**espero que les haya gustado...y los veo el proximo...el proximo...hasta la proxima actualizacion **

**CHAO CHAO! **

_**Review?**_

_**~*Mafy-Chan W/H*~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**;w; ****_Gomene_****.**

**D: segun yo en las vacaciones hiba a termina mi fic pero noo! TTnTT. Pero bueno, segure tratando de actualizar mas seguido OwO**

**Hoy contesto reviews **

** :**

**D: si lo se, actualize tarde -un mes xD- pero ya actualize *w***

**Chokoreto-Nya:**

**OwO Ya actualize mujer ;D**

**Nerea Infante:**

**Actualizando y faltando a la escuela o k ase OwO. QwQ asdfg gracias! es hermoso que me digan eso! **

**Damelifrost:**

**D: lo se! no nos puede dejar jack! x3**

**Deipris:**

**D: lo se yo tampoco quiero que se separen *azota su cabeza contra el teclado* asdfasdfgsdfgh okno .-. :3 pues ya te traigo mas fic para que sepas la venganza muajajajaaja! **

**Mel-Frost:**

**QwQ gracias! **

**The Mystery Girl 245:**

**Arigato fiel lectora *la abraza como si no hubiera un mañana***

**D: ahora a leer chamacas! y luego se ponen a estudiar para la escuela owo (yo deberia ir pero no voy por malvada B3) **

* * *

"¡Entonces, me estás diciendo que Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, Sale con mi novia!" Exclamo desconcertado y más confundido que nunca. Pitch lo miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa macabra.

"Te lo explicare lentamente" contesto Pitch. Alex asintió y se cruzó de brazos. "De pequeño alguna vez te contaron sobre un temible monstruo llamado 'El Coco' y que lo derrotaron hace muchos siglos atrás 4 guardianes?". Alex confundido aun, asintió y Pitch prosiguió. "Solo te diré que no es un cuento de hadas ni una leyenda, todos son reales". Alex al escuchar eso no lo creyó pero no siguió preguntando.

"Entonces, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?". Pitch tomo del hombro a Alex y lo llevo a un cuarto oscuro. No se veia. Pitch prendió cuatro velas y se pudo ver una parte del cuarto. En medio del cuarto había una silla color gris.

"Siéntate" ordeno Pitch. Alex fue lentamente a la silla y se sentó mirando a Pitch y siguiéndolo con la mirada.

"¿Que me vas a hacer?" pregunto algo angustiado Alex.

"Solo voy a pasar una parte de mí, en ti" explico. "Es muy fácil, solo no quiero que te muevas".

Unos tentáculos de arena aparecieron de la espalda de Pitch y rodeo a Alex amarrándolo de las muñecas a la silla. El pánico invadió a Alex. Trato de zafarse de los tentáculos pero lo tenían muy bien amarrado a la silla.

"Tranquilo, no dolerá" mascullo Pitch. Alex se empezó a arrepentir por haberle hecho caso a Pitch, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Un tentáculo negro empezó a rodear el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su boca. Pitch le hiso una señal de que abriera la boca y la abrió. Dejo entrar el tentáculo por su boca. Alex empezó a moverse bruscamente. Era un dolor intenso. Le empezó a doler el corazón y tenía unas nauseas horribles. En eso todo empezó.

Su piel se empezó a decolorar a gris, su cabello se tornó más negros, sus dientes se pusieron puntiagudos y sus ojos se tornaron dorados.

Quejidos de dolor salían de la garganta del chico. Sus uñas se tornaron negras al igual que su ropa. El tentáculo desapareció, dejando semiinconsciente a Alex.

Pitch se acercó lentamente a Alex y tomo su barbilla, levantando su cara. El chico empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"_Que bien me siento_" dijo Alex mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa para cenar. Platos enormes estaban servidos en la mesa, con gran cantidad de comida. Tú estabas sentada frente a Jack y hablabas con todos los guardianes y Chelsea. Jack estaba serio, jugaba con el tenedor pasándolo por el puré de papa que habían servido junto con un trozo de milanesa y brócoli.

Notaste el extraño comportamiento de Jack al verlo serio y ya no con la gran sonrisa que tenía.

"Bueno _, ¿Cómo conociste a Jack?" Pregunto Chelsea mirándote, todos los guardianes dirigieron sus miradas hacia ti curiosos. Jack solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y subió la mirada para ver tus bellos ojos.

"Bueno, él y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo" comentaste. Norte se recargo en la silla.

"No sabía eso, cuéntanos" dijo. Tú tomaste un sorbo de tu bebida de uva y proseguiste.

"Bueno, lo conocí cuando tenía como 12 años. El entro a mi cuarto y me despertó, cuando lo vi entre en pánico pero luego me durmió con un polvillo mágico". Todos los guardianes sonrieron y dirigieron la mirada hacia Jack.

"No sabía sobre eso Jack" comento Norte. El joven guardián soltó una risilla y elevo su rostro sonriendo.

"Que linda forma de conocerse" Dijo Conejo en modo sarcástico. Todos soltaron una risa mientras comían. Esbozaste una sonrisa y tomaste un trozo de brócoli.

Jack aún tenía en su mente las palabras de Tooth. Su sonrisa poco a poco se desvanecía. Jack tomo su tenedor y empezó a jugar con el brócoli mientras pensaba.

"No puedo dejar a _" se decía. Subió la mirada y te vio. Estabas ahí, con una gran y cálida sonrisa hablando con Chelsea y los guardianes. Noto que tus ojos brillaban de felicidad, eso hiso que dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía jugando con su comida. Tu mirada se posó con la de Jack y los dos se regalaron una gran sonrisa, que fue interrumpida cuando Norte llamo a Jack. El joven guardián lo volteo a ver.

"Que paso Norte?" Pregunto Jack y sonrió Norte mirándolos.

"Queríamos ver si _ se podría quedar solo por hoy aquí" Sonreíste y emocionada asentiste con la cabeza y contestaste con un gran 'Seria Genial'.

Los duendecillos levantaron todos los platos y ordenaron la mesa. Mientras tú, los guardianes y Chelsea estaban en una gran mesa jugando Póker.

"Tengo un _Full_!" Exclamaste siendo la primera en enseñar las cartas. Los demás guardianes te vieron retadoramente.

"Yo tengo una Corrida!" Exclamo Bunnymund enseñando sus cartas. Todas eran rojas e iban del A al 4. Tooth se levantó y mostro sus cartas.

"_Póker_!" Exclamo enseñando sus cartas. Norte enseño sus cartas y solo tenía un par de tres. Jack los miro a todo y exclamo.

"¡Ja! Yo les gano" y enseño sus cartas. Era una escalera real. Todos quedaron impactados al ver la jugada de Jack.

"Yo no tengo nada" dijo Chelsea mostrando sus cartas. Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada al ver las cartas de Chelsea. Ella solo inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

"No es justo" reclamo. Todos rieron y se levantaron de sus asientos. Tooth, Sandmand y Chelsea se despidieron de ti y por un gran portal mágico desaparecieron.

Jack te llevo a una gran recamara donde ibas a dormir con él. Era maravillosa. Tenía una cama enorme, donde podían acostarse 10 personas, había un buró de madera con una lámpara de cascanueces y un carrusel alado. Un gran estante con libros estaba frente a la cama, Miles de libros con maravillosas historias estaban ahí acomodados.

Jack te dejo por un momento en la recamara mientras la seguías examinando. El joven guardián dejo entre abierta la puerta dejando que un pequeño rayo de luz de afuera pasara. Caminaste hacia el buró, donde te había llamado la atención el bello carrusel. Eran puros caballos miniatura con niños arriba. Viste una perilla arriba y le diste vueltas, sonaba un hermosa tonada. Sonreíste pero eso fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz de Bunnymund desde afuera.

"Jack, le tienes que decir" escuchaste. Tu curiosidad hiso que fueras a la puerta y observaras y escucharas la conversación.

"No puedo Conejo" contesto Jack.

"¿Por qué no Jack? ¿Por qué no le puedes decir?" Exclamo el conejo. Los ojos cristalinos de Jack se cerraron y salió una lágrima. Abrió los ojos con furia y camino hacia Bunnymund.

"¡Porque yo la amo!" Exclamo con ira Jack "Tú no sabes que es sentir eso" agrego "Tú no sabes que es sentir amor por alguien y no quiero verla sufrir".

Al escuchar eso una lagrima callo de tus ojos. Nunca habías visto a Jack así. Desde que lo conoces jamás lo viste tan enojado Menos por ti.

"No, no sé qué se siente el amor, pero díselo" termino Bunnymund. Dio dos pataditas al suelo y se abrió un gran hoyo, donde entro y desapareció.

Jack lanzo un suspiro y se limpió los ojos. Al ver que el venia rápidamente te aventaste a la cama y te sentaste, como si no hubieras visto nada. Jack al verte sonrió y prendió la luz del cuarto.

"Ya regrese" dijo. Te levantaste y te cruzaste de brazos, caminaste hacia él y lanzarte un suspiro.

"Escuche todo" anunciaste "¡Que me tienes que decir?". Subiste tu mirada hacia los ojos de Jack y lo miraste.

"¿Que te tengo que decir?" Balbuceo.

"Si Jack, escuche todo. Así que no te hagas el tonto y dímelo ¿Que tengo que saber?". Jack se sorprendió y te llevo a la cama. Se sentaron y el empezó.

"Recuerdas que te conté de Pitch?" Pregunto Jack. Recordaste el nombre y si, él te había contado sobre lo que paso hace unos años atrás.

"Si Pitch Black, ¿el que tiene que ver?"

"Bueno, el regreso"

"¿Y?"

"No quiero que sepa mi punto débil, ósea tu porque te puede hacer daño" explico Jack. "Y los guardianes me pidieron que te tengo que dejarte un tiempo" Soltaste un suspiro y te levantaste.

"Entiendo" contestaste.

"¿Enserio?" Dijo con un tono alegre. Sonreíste y lo levantaste.

"Si" contestaste. Tratabas de que no se notara. Trataste de que Jack no se preocupara por ti, aunque estuvieras mal por dentó.

Te fuiste a acostar a la cama mientras Jack estaba algo confundido por tu reacción.

"Pensé que ibas a reaccionar diferente" susurro volteando a verte. Te levantaste para verlo y suspiraste.

"¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?" Exclamaste en voz baja. "¿Querías que me volviera histérica?" Preguntaste con la voz entre cortada. Jack solo te miro y negó con la cabeza y contesto 'No'.

"Te amo Jack pero si tienes que dejarme un tiempo, lo entiendo. No quiero ser un estorbo"

"No eres un estorbo _" susurro Jack. Te volviste a recostar suspirando.

"Claro que lo soy Jack" susurraste. "Siempre lo seré"

Jack al escuchar esas palabras, rápidamente voló y se puso encima de ti, prensándote de las piernas con las suyas y sujetándote de las muñecas.

"Claro que no lo eres _!" Exclamo Jack. "Tú no eres un estorbo, tu eres increíble, tu eres lo mejor que me a sucedido" agrego. Una lagrima cayo por su pálida mejilla. "Tú eres mi mundo _" te susurro. Acerco sus labios con los tuyos y te dio un beso, soltándote de las muñecas.

"Tú eres todo para mi" susurro Jack dándote un apasionado beso.

Jack, de tus labios fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello. Pasaste tu mano por su blanca cabellera que luego se deslizo por su cuello. Jack seguía besando tu cuello y levanto una parte de tu blusa, dejando tu torso al intemperie. Del cuello volvió a mover sus labios a los tuyos. Jack poso su mano en tu torso desnudo y te empezó a hacerte cosquillas. Tu solo reías entre el beso mientras tratabas de quitarle la sudadera al joven guardián para igual hacerle cosquillas, pero antes de que tú lo hicieras, Jack se quitó la sudadera, dejando ver su torso marcado. Tenía un buen abdomen. Te sonrojaste al ver lo que tenías enfrente.

"Te gusta lo que ves?" Pregunto con un tono seductor y pervertido a la vez. Tu solo rodaste los ojos y trataste de que no se notara tu sonrojo.

Jack siguió con besándote mientras levantaba más y más tu blusa. Tú luchabas por que no te la quitara, pero lo logro. Te quito la blusa, dejando ver tu sostén con _animal print_ de cebra.

"Bonito sostén" dijo Jack. Te sonrojaste más y trataste de esconder tu pecho, pero Jack no te dejaba.

En eso un golpe los asusto a los dos. Jack se sentó alado tuyo al escuchar el golpe y tú solo te sentaste en la cama.

Un golpe en la puerta los volvió a asustar y rápidamente tú te pusiste tu blusa y Jack se puso su sudadera.

"Pase" exclamo Jack. La puerta se abrió y apareció Norte con una bandeja de galletas hechas por él.

"Bueno solo quería traerles esto" dijo Norte. Jack voló hasta Norte y tomo las galletas.

"Gracias Norte" dijo Jack con la bandeja en manos.

"Adiós _" se despidió Norte. Jack cerró la puerta y voló hacia ti, dándote la bandeja de galletas.

"Toma" dijo Jack al entregarte la bandeja de galletas. Miraste las galletas y todas tenían forma de Jack.

"Son mini tus en galletas". Jack miro las galletas y tomo una.

"Wow! Hasta en galleta soy sexy" dijo Jack dándole una mordida a la galleta, tú también le diste una mordida a la galleta.

"Deliciosa" dijiste saboreando la galleta. Jack sonrió y poso su cabeza en tu hombro.

"_ te amo" dijo tomando tu mejilla y dándote un beso en los labios.

* * *

***w* Les gusto? No D:? *se va a llorar al rincon emo* okno.-.**

**Perdon por mi momento pervertido, pero era tan inevitable escribirlo D: pero yo se que les gusto -w- (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustaaado el capitulo! y tratare de actuualizar lo mas pronto posiblee -modo mentiros ON- xD**

**Ah! y al Review 60 le voy a dar una galleta junto con globos y un muñeco de Jack Frost òwò! Asi que los juegos del hambre comiensan! (?) D: que? estoy viendo la peli! xD. **

**Bueno loquillas me retiro, chao! espero leer sus hermosos reviews *se va a ver Los Juegos del Hambre a netflix por que no puede pagar la renta en blockbuster***

_**Review?**_

****_***Mafy-Chan w/h*~**_


End file.
